O poder de um Malfoy
by Deby Weasley Malfoy
Summary: [DG]Será que o poder dessa familia será posto a prova depois de um ato impensado de Draco Malfoy apenas para salvar seu orgulho ferido? Vamos ver o q acontece qnd o poder de um Malfoy é posto a prova...
1. Chapter 1

O sol já estava alto no céu quando certa ruiva acordou assustada, olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama e, ao ver que eram quase 11 horas, deu um pulo da cama, mas antes de chegar ao armário lembrou:

-_Hoje é sábado..._

Aliviada voltou e se jogou em cima do travesseiro. Apesar de o ano estar apenas começando já estava começando a se sentir cansada de tanto estudar, na noite anterior ficara até de madrugada colocando os deveres em dia. Gina

Ficou ainda um tempo deitada, sem dormir, apenas fitando o teto, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, e antes que pudesse se levantar Vanessa entrou no quarto e a despertou de seus devaneios, que envolviam um moreno com olhos de sapinhos cozidos. A lembrança do cartão que enviara para Harry no Dia dos Namorados em seu primeiro ano a fez rir. Ainda sorrindo Gina se levantou e começou a se vestir, trocara as costumeiras fardas de Hogwarts por uma saia – digamos não muito comprida – vermelha e uma blusa tomara que caia branca e, por cima, colocou a capa preta.

Gina Weasley não era mais aquela menininha frágil dos anos anteriores. Tinha agora 16 anos e transformara-se em uma mulher com um corpo bem definido, que daria – e davam – inveja em quase todas as meninas de sua idade e até das mais velhas... O cabelo que antes era liso e escorrido nas costas, agora tinha adotado a forma lisa e sedosa, era uma pena que ficasse preso por tanto tempo. Sim, apesar de ter transformado bastante fisicamente, Virginia Weasley ainda possuía o mesmo gênio, não tinha mudado nada, ou _quase_ nada. Continuava teimosa e decidida, brincalhona e exigente, enfim continuava como sempre fora, mas agora conseguia com que todos percebessem quando ela entrava em algum lugar.

Quando terminou de trocar de roupa Gina desceu para o salão comunal da Grifinória, aonde pretendia encontrar o namorado...

- Ele nunca está mesmo... – pensou enraivecida, estava cansada de se arrumar para Harry e nunca encontrá-lo.

Tentando esconder, sem muito sucesso, a frustração de não encontrar Harry, Gina desceu para o Salão Principal, talvez ainda tivesse algum café da manha á essa hora... Andando pelos corredores sem nenhuma pressa, e com a cabeça nas nuvens, afinal, ela estava pensando aonde seu namorado teria se metido, Gina nem percebeu quando passou por certo grupo de alunos perto das escadas. E só foi perceber que se tratava de sonserinos quando uma voz arrastada falou em tom sarcástico:

- Ora se não é a Weasley fêmea... - Gina sentiu o sangue ferver dentro de suas veias, não merecia as provocações de alguns sonserinos à toa em pleno sábado de manha. – Onde está seu namoradinho? Será que ele já trocou a filha da parideira por alguém decente?

Mesmo tendo provocado a "filha de parideira", Draco não pode deixar de reparar em como ela estava diferente... Sempre a vira como uma menina, uma criança, e agora se surpreendeu em como a Weasley fêmea poderia ser bonita e até mesmo chamar a sua atenção. Sem conseguir evitar, percorreu os olhos pelo corpo (já de mulher) dela, a saia não conseguia cobrir com muita eficácia as pernas bem torneadas de Gina, e o tomara-que-caia branco, só acentuava o colo delicado da menina. _É Virgínia Weasley não é mais criança... _Foi o que Draco conseguiu pensar enquanto ela não respondia.

Antes de se virar, Gina não reconheceu a voz do seu "agressor". Mas quando girou os calcanhares, teve uma grande surpresa (talvez não tão grande, mas o que conta é a surpresa), Draco Malfoy era o autor daqueles elogios... Ela ia responder imediatamente, mas a voz se perdeu a meio caminho da boca quando ela olhou de novo para Draco. O loiro estava mais bonito que nunca, o cabelo loiro platinado estava levemente despenteado, caindo sobre os olhos azuis prateados, o que dava a ele um ar descontraído... O corpo do sonserino estava super definido, marcando a camisa pólo que ele usava. Gina precisou de alguns breves segundos para se recompor e responder como deveria. (N/B: Calma garota, não é só vc que precisa de alguns segundos... minutos... horas. Puta merda, quem acha que o Malfoy é um Deus levanta a mão. – levantando as duas e os pés-)

- Olha aqui Malfoy... – Gina começou a falar sentindo o sangue subindo, e retrucou da maneira que só uma Weasley com muita "calma" responderia. – Você se interessa tanto no Harry... será que tudo isso é só pra implicar com ele? Porque eu acho que rola, não sei, uma forte atração pelo "Santo Potter" (N/B: Sabe que eu tbm acho! Num eh atoa que eu sou uma drarry fanática...D )

Gina mal teve tempo de saborear sua vitória, quando viu Draco já tinha enlaçado sua cintura com uma mão e com a outra segurava seu braço, para espanto de Gina, a mão de Draco não era fria e áspera como ela pensava, era uma mão macia e quente. O mais leve toque de Draco fez o estomago da menina dar voltas.

- Nunca **ouse **desconfiar da minha masculinidade entendeu bem? (N/B: Uuuuuuuuui!) – Draco começou a falar e foi se aproximando do rosto da menina, ficou tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração ofegante dela no seu rosto. – Ou será que eu vou ter que provar para você de que time eu jogo?

Antes mesmo que Gina pudesse responder alguma coisa, Draco a beijou. Foi sem dúvidas um dos melhores beijos (se não o melhor) beijo de sua vida, Gina sentiu as famosas borboletas no estomago, que não apareciam mais quando ela beijava Harry, que era seu namorado. Ao perceber isso, Gina se repreendeu por estar achando o beijo de Draco tão bom... Mas ela conseguiu esquecer tudo quando a língua de Draco começou a brincar com a sua, meio que por impulso, Gina correspondeu o beijo e começou a enlaçar o pescoço do menino com as mãos quando ouviu:

- Será que eu to interrompendo alguma coisa?

Imediatamente Gina recobrou os sentidos e empurrou Draco para longe e se virou para o dono da voz.

Ao ver quem era a garota sentiu o peso do que estava fazendo cair com tudo sobre seus ombros... Ela estava **traindo** o Harry... E com ninguém menos que **Draco Malfoy**... Ele teria toda a razão de odiá-la para o resto da vida... A voz dela saiu falha quando ela começou a se explicar:

- Harry... Eu sei que parece outra coisa... Mas eu juro que tem explicação! – Gina meio que deixou escapar tudo de uma vez como se fosse uma confissão, e na verdade era... Ela sabia que aquilo não ia prestar de jeito nenhum...

- Talvez outra hora Virginia, mas agora eu só vim te avisar que eu vou ter que fazer uma viagem de ultima hora. Só queria que você soubesse, quando eu voltar a gente conversa. – Harry falou asperamente e sem olhar para Gina, que tinha o rosto vermelho e os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Ela ainda tentou falar alguma coisa antes dele virar e sair, mas ela teve que conter um soluço e não conseguiu falar nada... Ficou apenas olhando Harry ir embora, sem entender o que estava acontecendo... (N/B: Bahh, e o soco no Malfoy? Dizendo depois "Não mecha no que é meu!" D)

Quando ele já estava no fim do corredor, não segurou mais as lagrimas e as deixou escorrer pelo seu rosto que já estava vermelho... Com ódio na voz ela se virou pro Malfoy, que assistia toda a cena:

- A culpa é toda sua... E desse seu orgulho! – E sem pensar duas vezes ela deu um tapa na cara dele. Um tapa que não foi fraco, e deixou marcados os dedos da menina no rosto branco dele. Entre um soluço e outro ela falou antes de se virar e voltar correndo para a torre da Grifinória – Eu te odeio Malfoy! (N/B: Okay, agente se contenta com o tapa da Gina)

Continua...

---¢---

N/A: Ahh gente... é isso! Capitulo 1!

Já teve action porque eu não quis adiar pro próximo capitulo... Ia demorar demais sabe! E depois... uma provocação daquela o Malfoy ia responder à altura! É meio triste o que o Harry fez... mas pensem... ele descobriu que era corno! Hauhauahuaha.

Gente... vocês tem que dar um desconto pro tapa da Gina... Ela tinha acabado de ser desnorteada pelo beijo do Draco e ainda surge o namorado dela... Então... eu me surpreendo de ela ter feito alguma coisa que não fosse sair correndo! xD

Espero reviews e muitaas!!! Não custa muito gente... é só clicar no botaozinho roxo aqui embaixo escrito Go, deixa só uma review mesmo dizendo que não gostou e faça uma escritora feliz!

N/B: Sabe, eu gosto do Harry. Okay, eu AMO ele. E o Draco. Sinceramente não consigo dizer de qual eu gosto mais, D. Por isso deixo explicito que a Gina é uma safadéénha! Coitado do meu moreno de olhos verdes. O que será que vai acontecer quando ele voltar? E o Draquéénho? O que será dele? Será que o tapa mexerá com os miolos dele e ele vai atraz de vingança ou conquista da Weasley fêmea... quer dizer filha da parideira... quer dizer... GINA?! Não percam, no próximo episódio dessa fic... aqui, no FF!

D Ahh e deixem uma reviwzinha garotada! Quéquecusta? A tia Tety pro-me-te que o dedo não cai! Beijinhos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Gina estava sentindo um enorme aperto no coração, é verdade que ela já tinha passado umas 2 horas chorando... Sabia que o Harry iria terminar com ela quando ele chegasse. E não podia culpá-lo, afinal ela tinha traído ele, e com o pior inimigo que ele tinha – depois de Voldemort lógico. Mas não era isso que a tinha feito chorar tanto e tão desesperadamente. Era o simples fato de ela ter gostado do beijo, ela realmente estava achando o beijo dele um dos melhores de sua vida. Ele tinha conseguido fazer borboletas voarem no estômago.

- Gina? Você ta aí? – Era Stephanie _**(N/A: Homenagem a minha beta!! Te amo beta!)(N/B: homenagem mesmo? Então faz ela ficar com meu moreno tudo de bom:D)**_ que entrava no quarto, visivelmente preocupada com a amiga, Stephanie foi entrando no banheiro, onde a ruiva estava – Gina? Ahh Gina... Não chora mais não. Tenho certeza que o Harry vai entender quando você disser que o Malfoy te agarrou!

- Té? – Gina falou com a voz embargada, Stephanie era sua melhor amiga, então ela nem pensou duas vezes, levantou do chão onde estava sentada e desabou no ombro de sua melhor amiga. – Stephanie... Você não entende! Era o Malfoy... O MALFOY!!! O Harry nunca vai me perdoar!

- Lógico que vai... Ele te ama! E depois... Você nem gostou do beijo né? – Té olhou para Gina, e esta fugiu do olhar da amiga, sabendo que não conseguiria mentir de maneira convincente, Gina soluçou para não ter que responder a pergunta. – Ta bom... Não vamos falar disso! Agora lava esse rosto e põe uma maquiagem que já ta na hora do jantar!

Gina ainda se demorou um pouco no banheiro, ficou encarando seu reflexo. Ela realmente ficava assustadora quando chorava, a cara inchava e ficava vermelha, da cor de seu cabelo. Mas seguiu o conselho da amiga e lavou o rosto com água gelada para desinchar, passou uma maquiagem para esconder o quão vermelha estava, por fim passou o lápis, a sombra, o batom, arrumou o cabelo e as roupas e saiu do dormitório. Não iria ficar mal por uma coisa que nem tinha acontecido. E se o Harry não acreditasse nela, não sabia a namorada que estava perdendo.

---¢---

Durante o jantar tudo ocorreu muito bem, ninguém percebeu que ela passara o dia inteiro chorando. Mas ela não pode deixar de sentir um olhar vindo da Sonserina. Ao se virar a menina vira quem a olhava tanto, Draco Malfoy. Só não estava entendo o motivo de tantos olhares... Gina deu de ombros e continuou o jantar, na verdade, ela mal tocara na comida, e tampouco participava das conversas da mesa. Estava absorta em seus pensamentos...

Logo depois que o jantar acabou ela escapou das suas amigas de quarto e foi subindo sozinha para a torre da Grifinória. Quando chegou, encontrou Harry, Rony e Hermione sentados em suas poltronas preferidas junto da lareira. A vontade de chorar voltou com força total, quando seus olhos encontraram os de Harry.

- Anh... Oi Harry, Ron, Mih... – Gina tentou parecer normal, mas não conseguiu e sua voz saiu meio embargada, pois ela estava segurando o choro.

- Gina… A gente precisa conversar. – Harry foi bem claro, e não deixou espaço para ela discutir. Já levantou e segurou a menina pelo braço e foi andando para o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Eles saíram da Torre e Harry só voltou a falar quando entraram em uma sala vazia. – Não... eu falo primeiro – Harry disse quando Gina abriu a boca pra falar. – Eu vi você e o Malfoy hoje. Não quero explicações, nem desculpa Virginia. Nós dois sabemos que esse namoro não estava dando certo, só acho que é uma pena que ele tenha que terminar desse jeito.

- Mas Harry... – Gina começou, a voz embargada e ela sentiu um soluço subir pela garganta, mas o conteve. – Você não sabe o que aconteceu hoje! E como assim o namoro não está indo bem?! Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Pra mim tava tudo ótimo até o Malfoy aparecer e estragar tudo... Se você me deixasse explicar...

- Gina... Não vamos mentir pra nós mesmos, você sabia desde o começo que eu não podia te dar toda a atenção que você precisa. – Harry fez uma pausa, como se estivesse escolhendo e pesando as palavras que ele iria dizer a seguir. – Não acho errado que você tenha achado outra pessoa que possa te dar tudo que você merece. – Nesse momento ele olhou para baixo, e com a voz mais rouca terminou. – Só acho que você merece alguém melhor que o Malfoy... (N/B: pode deixar o Draquenho pra mim tbm) – Gina pôde sentir a amargura e a tristeza na voz dele, e ia falar qualquer coisa que o consolasse, ele era o amor de sua vida, não queria e nem podia vê-lo daquele jeito, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, ele virou as costas e saiu, falando baixo e com a voz rouca. – Bom você quem sabe. A vida é sua mesmo.

Ela não teve nem tempo de falar nada... Ele simplesmente se virou e saiu da sala, deixando-a sozinha e no escuro, as lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, e ela não teve o trabalho e o cuidado de enxugá-las, estava sofrendo... Seu coração doía muito e ela não queria ter que esconder isso! Iria chorar o quanto quisesse... Com o rosto molhado e vermelho ela saiu da sala, pensou em ir para o dormitório direto e dormir, mas não queria ter que passar por Harry, então pegou o caminho para a cozinha, se não ia poder dormir que fosse comer! Seu melhor amigo para fossa sempre fora o bom e velho chocolate, por que hoje seria diferente?

Descendo as escadas para a cozinha, não encontrou ninguém no corredor, o que foi um alivio, porque apesar de não se importar de chorar no meio da escola, não queria ser vista naquele estado por ninguém. Não gostava nem de se ver daquele jeito, ficava achando que ela se rebaixava demais e que não podia chorar daquele jeito por nada no mundo, principalmente um menino! Ela chegou à porta da cozinha e fez a tão famosa "cosquinha" na pêra, abrindo a porta para a cozinha. Entrou e viu o cômodo vazio, era de se esperar que os elfos estivessem ali, não era muito tarde... Mas como ela já sabia aonde eles guardavam o chocolate, deu de ombros e foi abrir o armário que ficava de frente para a porta. Mal chegou à metade do caminho e...:

- Weasley? O que está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas? – Uma voz arrastada cortou o silencio e a atingiu como se fosse um tapa. Não merecia ter que encarar o Malfoy agora, não daquele jeito...

Ela respirou fundo, contou até 10 como sua mãe ensinara para se acalmar, se bem que se contasse até 500 não seria suficiente para se acalmar naquela hora... Respirou mais uma vez e se virou, ignorando o fato de que estava com a cara vermelha e inchada por causa do choro respondeu com a voz firme:

- Me deixa em paz Malfoy! Você já estragou minha vida o suficiente!!

- Nossa Weasley! O que aconteceu com você? – Draco se levantou com um pulo da cadeira que estava sentado quando viu o rosto da menina. Aproximou-se um pouco e tentou ser gentil... Mas ela respondeu de maneira agressiva e ele não ia deixar aquilo ficar assim. – Então quer dizer que você estava chorando por causa do "Santo Potter"? Francamente Weasley... Cresce! Será que você não percebe que assim você só faz papel de ridícula na frente da escola! Ficar desfilando por aí com esse rosto inchado!!

Apesar de ter tentado ser o mais grosso possível com Gina, Draco não pode deixar de sentir um aperto incomum no peito, como se seu coração estivesse sendo prensado por duas enormes mãos. Era um sentimento estranho, mas por um momento ele teve a incontrolável vontade de sair procurando pelo Potter e quando achasse ele, iria arrebentar aquele heroizinho por ter feito Gina chorar daquele jeito. Draco se assustou com seu próprio pensamento e balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles sentimentos confusos.(N/B: que bonitinho!!)

Apesar de tudo ter sido dito de forma arrogante e egocêntrica, Gina sabia que Malfoy estava certo, ela não podia ficar rastejando por causa do Harry, ele que não quis acreditar nela... A menina tentou dar um sorriso, ela conseguiu enfim ver a luz no fim do túnel, talvez aquilo não fosse o fim de tudo... Mas fosse o começo de muita coisa.

- Você está certo Malfoy... Ele não merece que eu chore por ele... – Gina sorriu e continuou a andar em direção ao armário, não era por isso que iria deixar de comer seu chocolate... – Agora... Você quer chocolate?

- Lógico que eu estou certo, eu sempre estou certo! – Draco não conseguiu evitar de sorrir quando Gina esboçou o que parecia um sorriso... Era assim que ele gostava de vê-la... Feliz. - Chocolate Weasley? Foi isso que você veio fazer aqui a essa hora? – Draco nunca gostou muito de doces... Talvez porque em sua casa nunca fora permitido doces... Mas ele não ia recusar daquela vez... – Tudo bem... Eu quero chocolate também.

Gina sorriu... Apesar de nunca ter imaginado que algum dia pudesse ter uma conversa decente com Draco, ela estava gostando daquele papo no meio da madrugada. Foi até o armário e pegou duas enormes barras de chocolate, em seguida foi até o armário ao lado para pegar as vasilhas, ela iria derreter o chocolate, como já fizera varias vezes... As vasilhas, porem, tinham mudado de lugar e estavam na prateleira do alto, a que ela não alcançava. Ao olhar que elas tinham mudado de lugar, Gina suspirou e ficou nas pontas dos pés tentando alcançar a ultima prateleira, mas não conseguiu. Draco ao ver o esforço de Gina para alcançar as vasilhas se levantou da cadeira e foi ajudar a menina.

- Deixa eu te ajudar, Gina... – Draco foi até ela e "abraçando-a" por trás pegou duas tigelinhas de porcelana. Quando falou, o menino não percebeu o quão estranho soara ele falar o nome de Gina... Mas ela percebeu e arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada... Afinal, ele tinha ajudado ela mais de uma vez naquela noite certo? – Mas o que você vai fazer com essas vasilhas? Pensei que a gente fosse comer chocolate.

- E a gente vai comer chocolate. – Disse ela pegando as vasilhas e colocando em cima da mesa. Gina abriu as barras de chocolate e começou a quebrá-las dentro das vasilhas. – Mas vai ser do meu jeito.

Gina sorriu e apontou a varinha para as tigelas, e começou a esquentá-las, derretendo o chocolate. Ela viu um sorriso de compreensão passar pelo rosto do menino quando ele viu o que ela estava fazendo. Assim que terminou de derreter o chocolate olhou para ele e perguntou:

- Não vai me dize que você nunca comeu chocolate derretido? – Gina estava olhando perplexa para ele enquanto este negava com a cabeça. Mal teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa antes que ele pegasse uma das vasilhas em cima da mesa.

Draco negou com a cabeça e foi pegar uma das vasilhas em cima da mesa para provar o tão famoso chocolate derretido, mas Gina não avisara que estava tão quente. Draco chegou a segurar a vasilha, mas ao sentir a mão queimar, a largou no chão e gritou de dor:

- Ahhh!!! Porra Virginia como você não me avisa que está quente?! – Draco estava segurando a mão e teve vontade de enfeitiçar Gina quando viu que ela estava rindo. – Do que você está rindo? Eu queimei a minha mão! Ta ardendo... (N/B: tadinho do nénem da Teety)

Gina não se agüentou quando Draco fez um biquinho... Já estava sem fôlego de tanto rir, era muito divertido ver a cara que ele fazia ao olhar para a mão vermelha. Ela se levantou e com muita dificuldade parou de rir e foi até ele:

- Não deu tempo de avisar... Você já foi metendo a mão... – Gina olhou para ele e sorriu, era realmente engraçado, Draco parecia uma criança escondendo o machucado. – Agora me deixa ver isso para poder te ajudar...

Com muita relutância Draco mostrou a mão vermelha e inchada para Gina, que a segurou com sua mão. O toque de Gina fez um arrepio correr pelo corpo de Draco. _Droga! Como ela consegue fazer isso? Ela só encostou em mim! _Draco tentou se livrar daquela sensação, soltando sua mão da de Gina. Mas ela segurou a mão dele mais forte.

- Fica quieto Malfoy! Me deixa cuidar disso aqui. Não vai dar muito trabalho se você ficar quieto! – Gina puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço, uma luz violeta saiu da ponta da varinha direto para a mão de Draco. Este sentiu a mão esfriar e logo depois que o feitiço terminou a mão já estava boa de novo. – Pronto... Nem doeu viu? – Ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso, era como falar com uma criança de 5 anos que acaba de cair e ralar o joelho...

Draco fez uma careta e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Obrigado Weasley... Não está doendo mais.(N/B: uau! Um Malfoy pedindo obrigado!)

- Eu sabia que não ia doer mais. – Ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas ela foi até a mesa e pegou a vasilha inteira, que já estava fria. Em seguida foi até uma das gavetas e pegou uma colher. – Agora só tem um... Viu o que você apronta Malfoy? – Ela não esperou que ele falasse nada, e colocou um pouco de chocolate na boca, como ela sentira falta daquilo... Mas era certo uma coisa. Aquilo tinha gosto de fossa!

- Tá bom Weasley... Agora me deixa provar isso aí. – Draco se aproximou de Gina e tirou a colher da mão dela, em seguida colocou chocolate na boca. Ele pode sentir o chocolate desmanchar em sua boca, realmente aquilo era gostoso. – Até que não é ruim... Mas eu quero provar de outro lugar agora...

Gina observava Draco comer em silencio, apenas com um sorriso, mas a resposta dele a deixou meio... Confusa. De outro lugar? Aonde?(N/B: lenta) Nem teve tempo de falar nada e ele colocou a colher em sua boca. Logo em seguida se aproximou e a beijou. Gina pensou em protestar, mas ao sentir a língua dele pedindo permissão para entrar em sua boca não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser deixá-la entra e retribuir o beijo.

Draco não perdeu tempo e a enlaçou pela cintura, estava com vontade de fazer isso desde a hora que o Santo Potter os interrompera. A outra mão segura o rosto da menina. Ele pode sentir a hora que ela relaxara e deixara o chocolate cair no chão, quebrando a outra vasilha. Ao se ver com as mãos livres, Gina enlaçou o pescoço de Draco com as duas mão e começou a mexer no cabelo do menino. Se fosse outro dia, ou até mesmo outra pessoa, Draco teria tirado as mãos dela de seu pescoço, sempre odiara que alguém mexesse em seu cabelo durante o beijo,(N/B: fresco?) mas o toque da Gina era simplesmente irresistível. E ele não queria interromper aquele beijo.

Draco pegou Gina pela cintura e a levantou o suficiente para sentá-la em cima da mesa. A menina enlaçou a cintura de Draco com as pernas. Nesse meio tempo eles não interromperam o beijo nem por um segundo que fosse. Apenas quando Draco tirou a camisa foi que eles se separaram por breves segundos.(N/B: tá quente aqui, não?) Ele estava agora mais ousado e mordia de leve o lábio de Gina. Aos poucos ele descera para o pescoço da menina e lhe dava beijos e mordidas, não fortes demais, só o suficiente para lhe arrancar uns gemidos de dor e prazer. Quando Gina viu que Draco já estava tirando sua saia foi que percebeu o que estava fazendo e o que estava prestes a fazer. Ela parou então de repente e olhou assustada para Draco.

- Dra... Malfoy! – Gina gaguejou, e não se sentiu capaz de continuar a falar quando ele voltou a beijar seu pescoço. Mas ela o empurrou, somente o tanto que sua força naquele momento lhe permitia, e considerando que toda ela estava se tremendo, ele só se afastou 5 cm dela. – Isso... Isso não tá certo! Me deixa ir...

- Não tá certo por quê? E depois... Eu sei que você não quer ir! – Ele segurou firme a cintura dela e voltou a beijá-la. Mas Gina tinha se recomposto um mínimo para empurrar Draco e se levantar.

- Por quê? Você sabe porque! – Gina se levantou e estava ajeitando a saia para sair quando Draco a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. – Pára Draco... – A voz de Gina saiu fraca, o que mostrava que ela não queria parar. Mas eles simplesmente não podiam. Ele era a causa do seu termino com Harry há poucas horas atrás.

Com alguma dificuldade ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Draco e saiu da cozinha, não sem antes dar uma ultima olhada para trás. Ah como ela queria poder se perder naqueles braços fortes e naqueles olhos azuis... Sacudindo de leve a cabeça, Gina saiu e deixou para trás um Draco sem camisa, com a calça meio aberta, o cabelo bagunçado e muito confuso. (N/B: Pode mandar a Stephanie entrar agora, Deby! Auhauh, ele tah no ponto!)

Ao ver Gina sair, Draco segurou o impulso de ir atrás dela. Pôde ver o ultimo olhar que ela deu antes de desaparecer atrás da porta da cozinha. Agora sim tudo estava confuso para ele... Não sabia exatamente o que acontecera ali. Só sabia que ele queria que aquilo se repetisse... E não iria deixar aquela ruiva escapar dele tão cedo. Logo agora que ela conseguira invadir não só os sonhos dele, mas também ele pensava nela a todo minuto...

---¢---

**N/A:** Nossa... eu gostei tanto de escrever esse capitulo!! Ninguém pode dizer que não foi emocionante...

Boom... já que o capitulo tah maior que o outro! Eu to esperando mais reviews! E como eu postei rápido... também ganho bônus para mais reviews!!!

Ahh... Só agradeçam a minha beta tambem!! Ela tem muito credito nos capítulos! -

**N/B:** uhull, capitulo queeente, eu diria. :D A-d-o-r-e-i. E como betei ele todinho vcs bem que podiam **mandar um beijo pra mim** nas reviews, neh? Huuahuhauha. "cara-de-pau". Então... se não quiserem me mandar beijos, podiam soh deixar reviews e falar suas opiniões ou criticas. Como podem ver abaixo, algumas pessoas deixaram, e não ouveram relatos de dedos machucados, ou fadiga muscular. :D Beijoss, e nos vemos logo! _Tety._

_Respostas ás reviews:_

**Tety Potter-Malfoy**Nunca vi ninguém agradecer a beta... Hhauhauahuah, mas... eu agradeço! Tety!! Vlw pela review... e apesar de você ter betado o cap eskeceu de dizer que ama o Draco?! Sinto muito... mas ele não vai olhar para você... Ele tem a mim:D

**bruhluna.**Obrigada... Espero que você goste do capitulo, eu fiz um pouco maior! E espero que os próximos sejam maiores! Bjoos

**Thaty: **Vlw! Só não entendi o "apesar de tudo"... pelo menos você gostou! Espero que goste desse capitulo também!

**LolitaMalfoy**Q bom q vc gostou do capitulo! Tomara que goste desse também... Tá um pouco maior, porque eu tinha muita coisa pra colocar... :D

**EuDy**Ahh... Não fala assim do Draco... Ele só é um pouco orgulhoso! Não agüentou a ofensa... Você achou aquilo um amasso? O.o Se prepara então... porque o desse capitulo ainda é muitooo melhor que o do outro! Ele merecia sim um soco, mas do Harry... A Gina não estava em condições de fazer muito melhor do que ela fez né:P Obrigada pela review.. Espero que goste do cap. Bjoos

Qlqr coisa é só me perguntar... meu msn tah no perfil... não hesitem em add e perguntar! Bjoos e não esqueçam de deixar uma review! É só clicar no botão roxo aki em baixo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**N/A: Esse capítulo vai ser escrito como se estivéssemos vendo o lado do Draco, do mesmo jeito que eu narrei a Gina nos outros capitulos... Tem muitas coisas que vocês precisam saber desse loirinho. Tomara que gostem...**

**----------------¢----------------**

"Eu ainda estava ali parado, no meio da cozinha, sem conseguir nem me mexer, eu só fiquei olhando para a porta, ela tinha saído e me deixado ali daquele jeito, sem camisa, o cabelo bagunçado, a calça aberta... Realmente se alguém me visse diria que alguma coisa realmente aconteceu..."

Draco balançou a cabeça afastando todo e qualquer pensamento que envolvesse Virginia Weasley, o que era quase impossível, uma vez que ela estava em todos os pensamentos dele. Meio tonto pela velocidade em que as coisas aconteceram, Draco saiu andando da cozinha, não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho. Nem mesmo se deu o trabalho de vestir a camisa ou ajeitar a calça. Na verdade ele pouco se importava com aquilo.(N/B: uuui! É agora que ele encontra a Stephanie:D – esperançosa-)

Ao chegar no salão comunal da sonserina, Draco viu que Zabini estava sentado no sofá, bufando de frustração, o loiro subiu direto para o dormitório, sem ver que Pansy e Mandy estavam lá também.

- Opa! Espera aí Draco! – Zabini foi correndo até Draco e o segurou pelo braço. – Onde você estava cara? A Pansy quase me enlouque... – O moreno ia terminar a frase, mas ao ver o estado que Draco estava parou de falar e começou a rir. – Me diz quem foi a sortuda que conheceu o tão famoso "Poder dos Malfoy"...(N/B: Infelizmente, não foi eu. – faz bico-)

Draco fez uma cara que poderia ser de confusão, ou talvez de desprezo... Depende do ponto de vista. Ao ver que Zabini tinha começado a rir, ele olhou para si mesmo a procura de alguma coisa que estivesse fora do normal. Encontrou **tudo** fora do normal, estava sem camisa, a calça aberta, o cabelo bagunçado... _Merda! Olha o que aquela ruiva me faz passar!_ Draco vestiu a camisa que estava em seu ombro, fechou a calça e tentou arrumar o cabelo com as mãos.

- Cala a boca Zabini, você não sabe do que você tá falando! – Draco falou e continuou andando em direção as escadas, quando alguma coisa o atingiu... Ou melhor, alguém...

- Draquinhooo!!! Eu estava tãããooo preocupada!!!

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e ficou olhando para Pansy que estava agarrada nele, sem falar nada ele apenas tentou se soltar dela... Ao ver que não seria tão fácil quanto ele queria, suspirou.

- Pansy... Pelo amor de Merlim! Me solta.

- Mas Draquinhoo... Você nem me deu um beijo... – Disse ela fazendo bico para ele beijá-la. Ao ver aquilo, Draco sentiu um misto de repulsa e pena, sem contar a incontrolável vontade de rir.

- E nem vou dar nenhum... Agora me deixa ir que eu estou morto de sono.

Draco escapou dos braços de Pansy que ficou na sala fazendo bico e gritando com todos só porque o "Draquinhoo lindo dela" não quis dar um beijo nela... _Eu não mereço isso... Tá vendo o que você fez comigo Virginia?_ Draco se jogou na sua cama perfeitamente arrumada pelos elfos e ficou fitando o teto por um longo tempo até Blaise entrar e sentar na cama ao lado e ficar olhando para Draco até que este falou:

- O que você quer Blaise? – Perguntou cansado sem tirar os olhos do teto.

- Saber onde você estava e com quem... – Disse o moreno e depois completou se sentando mais reto na cama e se empolgando. – Pelo visto a noite foi boa... Você nem quis saber da Parkinson. Que está, diga-se de passagem, até agora gritando porque o Draquinho tá traindo ela. – Zabini gargalhou alto e esperou Draco responder...

- Eu só vou falar mais uma vez... Eu não estava com ninguém. Eu fui até a cozinha pra comer alguma coisa antes de dormir e me distraí por lá...

- Distraiu com o que? Com os elfos? Não acho que eles sejam tão interessantes a ponto de alguém se distrair com eles.(N/B: deixa a Mione ouvir isso...)

Foi a vez de Draco rir, ele olhou para Zabini que estava sério ainda olhando para ele. Draco balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o teto.

- Tá bom Zabini... Você venceu, tinha mesmo uma menina comigo lá... – Draco falou e continuou rápido antes que o amigo pudesse ter tempo de falar qualquer coisa. – Mas não adianta insistir que eu não vou te falar quem era...

- Bom... Pelo menos a Pansy tava certa... Você tava traindo ela né? – Zabini riu e se levantou. – Tudo bem, não precisa me contar agora... Eu tenho o resto do ano para descobrir. – Ao terminar de dizer isso, ele saiu do quarto, deixando para trás um Draco super confuso e cansado.

_Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você Weasley? Só espero que você não tenha me enfeitiçado... – _Draco pensou enquanto se sentava na cama e tirava os sapatos. –_ Na verdade ela já o fez Draco... E foi quando ela apareceu no seu caminho hoje de manha. O que aconteceu na cozinha foi só conseqüência daquilo._

Lutando contra seus pensamentos e tentando se agarrar a razão que dizia que ele não podia estar interessado em uma Weasley, ainda mais aquela Weasley, de quem ele sempre falara mal e xingara...

**----------¢----------**

Draco acordou na manha seguinte com o sol batendo no seu rosto. Ele tinha esquecido de fechar as cortinas. Ao olhar para o relógio viu que já estava atrasado. Levantou da cama com um pulo e vestiu o uniforme correndo e nem chegou a amarrar os sapatos, já estava saindo do quarto quando ele olhou no relógio de pulso, que ainda marcavam 8h, suas aulas só começariam em uma hora... Provavelmente alguém adiantara seu relógio na esperança de fazer alguma brincadeira de mau gosto com ele... Ele bufou de raiva enquanto descia as escadas. Agora já tinha acordado e não conseguiria dormir... Sempre fora assim com ele... Desde pequeno.

Aproveitou que tinha muito tempo livre e resolveu adiantar alguns deveres atrasados. Não que ele deixasse de fazer as tarefas, na maioria das vezes outros alunos pediam para fazer seus deveres... Ele, é lógico, deixava. Mas naquela manha, decidiu que iria fazer pelo menos o de poções ou transfiguração. Duas matérias que estavam realmente ficando um pouco complicadas...

Ele se sentou à mesa e pegou a mochila, tirou a tarefa e começou a completar os espaços em branco do dever de poções. Não demorou 30 min e ele já tinha terminado as duas tarefas. Entediado saiu para tomar café... Os elfos acordavam cedo e o café era sempre servido às 8h, apesar de ser constantemente renovado até as 10h.(N/B: que folga! Eu quero estudar em Hog tbm!!)

Seguindo para o salão principal, ouviu vozes atrás dele e se virou para ver quem era: Virginia Weasley e duas amigas, ele só se lembrava do nome de uma, Stephanie Gailow, uma sextanista muito bonita, tinha um corpo bastante definido, longos cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados, e um dos pares de olhos mais bonitos de toda a escola, eram cor de avelã, e dependendo da claridade chegavam a ficar esverdeados.(N/B: AÍÍ QUE LINDOO! Vc me descreveu! –olhos brilhando-) Mas não foi nela que Draco prestou maior atenção.(N/B: Bobão. Num sabe o que tá perdendo) Virginia Weasley estava com o uniforme da escola, mas parecia estar mais bonita do que nunca, o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e no rosto apenas uma maquiagem simples. Mas aquilo só ressaltava a beleza natural da ruiva.

Pareceu a Draco que, ao ver Gina, seu coração deu um salto de felicidade... Na verdade parecia que ele estava participando do Pan na modalidade ginástica artística, de tantas piruetas que ele deu dentro do peito do menino.(N/B: Bela citação, go go Brasil :D) Draco sentiu a boca ficar seca e as mãos geladas, ele queria ir até ela e dizer que não tinha esquecido o que acontecera na noite passada, mas suas pernas não obedeciam mais. E quando ele tentou falar, sua voz não saiu... Draco ficou olhando as três meninas passarem por ele e descerem até o Salão. Meio que correndo, Draco foi até elas e segurou o braço de Stephanie e a puxou para trás de uma pilastra, onde ninguém os veria.(N/B: Agora sim, meu querido. Tasca um beijo logo que ela não te deixa na mão. Promessa!)

- Você é Stephanie Gailow certo? – Draco perguntou ainda apertando o braço da menina, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Srta Gailow, você é amiga da Weasley não é? – Outra vez ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Draco a soltou e passou a mão pela nuca, cansado, não sabia exatamente o que iria fazer, mas sabia que tinha que fazer. – Então você pode levar um recado pra ela por mim?(N/B: Só se for em troca de um beijo!)

Stephanie estava imóvel no lugar que Draco a tinha deixado... Tudo que ela sempre quisera era ser "raptada" por aquele Malfoy, mas quando ele perguntou de Gina, ela pareceu murchar... Parecia que ele queria alguma coisa com ela no começo, mas ela estava enganada. _Tudo bem... Eu vou ajudar a Gina. Ela não me contou o que ela esteve fazendo ontem à noite... Talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com o Malfoy._

Draco tirou um pedaço de pergaminho da mochila e a pena, escreveu algumas palavras, mas a caligrafia dele era tão pequena e fina que Stephanie não pode ler... Ele terminou de escrever e dobrou o bilhete e o colocou na mão da menina a sua frente.

- Leva isso **diretamente** à Virginia. Não pare no meio do caminho e nem ouse ler o que está escrito.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, como se dissesse "Quem você pensa que eu sou?" e saiu andando de trás da pilastra, Gina e Vanessa já tinham se sentado em seus habituais lugares na mesa. A morena seguiu até lá.

Draco saiu logo após a menina, foi andando calmamente até a mesa da Sonserina, que era de frente para a da Grifinória. Ele escolheu um lugar do qual pudesse ver perfeitamente Gina. Apesar de seu coração estar acelerado, ele não demonstrou nada de diferente. Colocou algumas coisas em seu prato e se serviu de suco, apesar de não ter tocado em nada, ele apenas ficou olhando fixamente para a ruiva. Ele viu quando Stephanie chegou e entregou o bilhete a Gina, viu também a surpresa no rosto da menina ao ouvir de quem era. Também prestou máxima atenção quando ela abriu e leu o bilhete, ao ver que ela virou o olhar para ele, Draco deu o seu melhor sorriso eu – tenho – trinta e dois – dentes. Observou como Gina corou furiosamente ao ver o sorriso dele e abaixou a cabeça. _Tudo que eu escrevi foi para ela me encontrar hoje à noite na cozinha... _

Draco se levantou da mesa antes do sinal tocar e se dirigiu à sala de aula, teria o primeiro tempo de poções, junto com a Grifinória. Quando chegou na porta da sala, acabou encontrando com o Trio Maravilha...

- Fuinha!! Eu não tive a oportunidade de acabar com você por ter agarrado a minha irmã! – Rony berrou assim que Draco entrou em seu campo de visão. O loiro já estava se preparando para levar um murro de Rony quando Harry falou.(N/B: menina! Fofoca rola solta, hum?)

- Não Rony... Deixa que eu faço isso com todo o gosto!

- Até parece que o testa rachada vai fazer alguma coisa. – Disse Draco dando um passo a frente.

- Não provoca Malfoy. Você sabe muito bem que você merece uma boa surra. – Draco não teve nem tempo de se defender e Harry já estava em cima dele, esmurrando seu rosto.(N/B: meu heroizinho lindooo! –aplausos-) Hermione gritou e tentou apartar a briga... Draco estava levando a pior, não tinha conseguido acertar Harry ainda, e estava apanhando pra valer do testa rachada.

- Sr. Potter! – Snape chegara às masmorras e apartou a briga. – Detenção para o senhor por estar causando confusão na porta da minha sala.

Harry se levantou e ajeitou as vestes, não ousou olhar para Snape. Draco estava com o rosto e a boca cortados e sangrando. Ele também se levantou e tocou o rosto, mas ao fazer uma careta de dor ao tocar o lábio cortado ouviu Snape falar:

- Malfoy vá até a enfermaria, está dispensado da aula de hoje. Menos 50 pontos para Grifinória pela sua "bravura" Sr.Potter. E menos 10 pontos para a Sonserina, por ser tão frouxo e não ter revidado no Potter Sr. Malfoy. (N/B:Uau. O que fizeram com o Snape?)

Resmungando por ter perdido pontos para sua casa, Draco foi arrastando os pés até a enfermaria. Por um lado ele não queria ir a enfermaria, pois sabia que a Madame Pomfrey iria fechar os cortes... No fundo ele queria que aquilo ficasse até a noite, para ele poder mostrar à Gina o que o namoradinho dela tinha feito. Surpreso por estar pensando isso, Draco continuou a andar em direção à enfermaria quando alguém esbarra nele, Draco chegou a abrir a boca pra xingar o infeliz que tinha esbarrado nele, mas ao ver quem era ele parou e ao invés de xingar falou bem baixinho:

- Gina...?

- Malfoy? O que você está... – Gina parou no meio da frase para soltar um gritinho de surpresa ao ver o rosto do loiro. – O que aconteceu com você?! – Ela perguntou já se aproximando e tocando de leve o rosto dele no lugar dos machucados.

- Ai... – Draco gemeu quando Gina encostou no corte, infelizmente o Harry era bastante forte. – Foi... Bom... Foi seu namoradinho que fez isso.

- Que namorado? Eu não to namorando! – Disse Gina olhando fundo nos olhos dele e depois desviou o olhar para o corte no rosto do menino. – Você tem que ir a Ala Hospitalar... Isso vai inflamar.

Draco segurou um sorriso ao ouvir que ela não estava namorando.

- Na verdade eu estou indo pra lá... E você tá fazendo o quê que não está na aula mocinha?

- Bom... Eu tava indo procurar o Harry, chegou uma coruja urgente pra ele do Ministério... Deixa eu ir então. Melhoras. – Gina se inclinou e deu um beijo rápido na bochecha dele. Mas Draco foi mais rápido e segurou a mão de Gina e a puxou para si beijando-a.(N/B: isso que é paixão, tah com a boca lascada mais mesmo assim, beija.)

O beijo foi longo e tão intenso quanto os outros da noite passada... Quando se separaram, Draco estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto e Gina estava com o semblante confuso.

- Malfoy! – Gina falou o repreendendo, mas não teve tempo de falar mais nada porque o loiro tinha retomado o beijo de onde eles tinham parado.

Ainda beijando Gina, Draco a encostou na parede e desceu sua mão até a cintura dela. Sentiu as delicadas mãos da menina enlaçarem seu pescoço. Apesar de estar com o lábio machucado, isso não atrapalhou em nada o beijo, ele a beijava e mordia de leve seu lábio, desceu então para o pescoço dela e lhe deu vários chupões, também de leve... Não queria ver ela se explicando se ele deixasse alguma marca. Com movimentos trêmulos Gina o empurrou e foi andando em direção as escadas.

- Volta aqui Pequena... – Draco chamou com a voz falha. Ela olhou e atendeu o chamado.

- Escuta aqui Malfoy... – Ela começou com a voz séria – Eu não quero saber de você. Pelo amor de Merlim não volte a me agarrar pelos corredores... Tivemos muita sorte de ninguém ter nos visto. Agora vá a Enfermaria e cuide desses machucados. E uma ultima coisa. Eu não quero que isso – Ela apontou para si mesma e depois para Draco – se repita entendeu? – Quando terminou de falar, Gina saiu bufando e deixou Draco pra trás.

_Ela adora me provocar e ir embora quando a coisa começa a ficar boa..._ Draco pensou enquanto voltava a fazer seu caminho até a Ala Hospitalar.

**----------¢----------**

N/A: Ufaa... Esse capitulo ficou um pouquinho grande né?

Tava inspirada, fazer o q? hauahuahauh

Boom... gostaram do Draquinho nesse capitulo? Deu pra ver como ele tá confuso quanto ao que ele sente pela Gina... Se bem q pra gente já ta claro. Mas pra ele não... Tadinho ele nunca tinha amado ninguém! xD

Gente... Vocês já tão lendo Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte? Se não... comecem... tá... eu também não sei inglês... Mas eu já consegui uma tradução da net... E por sinal consegui com a minha beta Qm quiser é só pedir pra mim ou pra ela tá? E por falar em beta... Gostou do seu encontro relâmpago com o Malfoy, Té? Hauahuahauhauh

Prometo que vou arranjar o segundo mais gato de Hogwarts pra vc... Quem sabe até o Harry!

Bjoos gente... Deixem uma review plizz, não vai doer... e vcs vão fazer uma escritora mto feliz! D

N/B: Maaaaais um capitulo! Rapidinho não? E adivinha? Quanto mais reviews, mais rapido! Então, espalhem aos 4 ventos sobre a fic, afinal, propaganda é a alma do negócio. :D Então, gostaram? Odiaram? Ficaram querendo levar um Draquéénho pra casa? Review!!!

_Agradecimentos às reviews:_

**LolitaMalfoy**Thanks amor... Tomara que você goste desse tambem... Deixa a sua opinião tá? É muito importante... Bjoo

**EuDy**Huahuahuahauha... Com certeza... Nesse capitulo não teve muita action... Mas é porque ele foi dedicado ao nosso loiro gostoso e aos sentimentos "confusos" dele... Quanto ao soco q ele merecia... Ele apanhou um pouquinho! Mas nada que tenha destruído a beleza dele... Não me mate ainda! Ahh o Malfoy é assim mesmo... Apressado... Tomara que você goste do capítulo... Qlqr duvida me fala... Estou aberta a sugestoes tbm.

**Thaty:** Perfeitamente compreensível! Hauhauahuah... Tomara que você goste desse tbm!! Beijos lindaa... não eskece de deixar sua opinião viu? Ela é importante!

**bruhluna**Vlw lindaa!!! Realmente... Minha beta é perfáH!! É única!! Tá vendo Tety... ela gosta de você tbm! Huhuhh! Bjooo amorr... tomara que você goste do cap. E... Deixa review lógico! Bjoo (Beta invadindo só pra dizer que o ego triplicou de tamanho. Brigada lindoona:D)


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Que bom que vocês gostaram do ultimo capitulo... Eu tava na duvida se eu continuava a escrever mais sobre o Draco, me desculpem, mas to voltando à Gina... Quando for diferente eu aviso! Eu falo um pouquinho mais no final. -**

**---------------¢---------------**

Capitulo 4

Gina estava agora mais confusa que nunca... O Hagrid tinha pedido a ela para ir chamar Harry, Rony e Hermione, porque ele tinha uma mensagem urgente pros três... Só que ela não chegou à metade do caminho tudo por causa do seu "encontro" com o Malfoy. Ela tinha deixado ele pra trás, e tinha sido bem clara quando falou que não queria mais nada com ele(N/B: e a gente acredita...)... _Mais nada não... Porque pra começar... Eu NUNCA tive nada com ele..._ Mas ela não conseguiu evitar olhar pra trás. Estava tudo confuso, por um lado ela queria poder ficar com o Draco, mas sabia ao mesmo tempo que aquilo não era possível! Ela simplesmente não podia ter nada com um Malfoy... Aquilo iria ser o fim do mundo, uma Weasley e um Malfoy juntos...(N/B: Não faça drama Weasley fêmea!)

Afastando esses pensamentos ela foi até as masmorras onde ficava a sala do Prof. Snape. Quando chegou ao seu objetivo, bateu três vezes de leve na pesada porta da sala.

- O que quer Srta. Weasley? – A voz sebosa do Snape a fez acordar dos seus pensamentos que ainda estavam em um loirinho com a boca e o rosto machucados.

- Desculpa interromper professor... Mas o professor Hagrid pediu para chamar o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione... – Gina pôde ver os três se levantarem, aliviados de estarem se livrando da aula.

- Onde vocês três pensam que vão? A aula é minha e eu não os liberei. – Snape disse olhando para o trio. – Srta. Weasley, diga ao Hagrid que eles não podem sair da aula hoje.

- Mas professor... É muito importante... – Gina insistiu, Hagrid havia sido claro "Não volte aqui sem eles!"

- Eu já lhe disse Weasley, eles não vão sair. – Snape sibilou entre os dentes.

- Professor, me desculpe insistir, mas o assunto é importante e de máxima urgência, não pode esperar. Creio que eles sentem muito em perder a sua aula, e ficariam felizes se pudessem ser recompensados com uma aula extra depois do jantar... Agora eles precisam ir comigo, por favor. – Gina tinha sido firme, e viu o rosto dos amigos e do irmão se contrair em uma careta quando ela disse aula extra... No fundo ela sabia que estava fazendo aquilo para vingar o rosto machucado de Draco.(N/B: Olha sóó! Quem não queria NADA com o loirinho fofo e tudodebom!)

- Bom... Nesse caso, eles podem ir. – Snape sorriu ironicamente e olhou para o trio que estava afundando na cadeira. – Eu disse que vocês podem ir. Agora vão!

Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram da sala e acompanharam-na, Rony esperou até estar longe o suficiente da sala de Snape pra gritar com a irmã:

- Você é doida Virginia!! Aula extra com o Snape depois do jantar?!

- Ah Rony... Não começa, era o único jeito de tirar vocês de lá... E o Hagrid disse que não era pra eu voltar sem vocês. – Gina disse já sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

Quando eles chegaram à enfermaria, Gina disse ao trio que seguisse sozinho, pois ela ainda tinha que adiantar uns deveres, já que aquele era um tempo livre para a turma dela. A verdade era que ela tinha a esperança de encontrar com Draco. Assim que os três sumiram de vista, ela passou lentamente pela porta da enfermaria. Não tinha ninguém lá. Ela suspirou e voltou para a torre da Grifinória, que estava quase vazia, exceto por alguns alunos que como ela, não tinha o primeiro tempo.

- Oi Té... – Disse Gina, enquanto se jogava do lado da amiga no sofá.

- Oi Gina... – Disse Stephanie levantando o rosto do dever de poções que ela estava terminando. – Nossa... O que aconteceu com você?! – Stephanie se assustou, a amiga estava muito abatida, parecia o dia seguinte que ela tinha terminado com o Harry.

- Ah Stephanie... Eu acho que não fiz a coisa certa... –Gina desabafou e contou pra ela tudo que aconteceu entre ela e Draco na ultima hora, repetiu com as mesmas palavras o que ela disse pra ele e quando terminou, perguntou com um suspiro – Você acha que tá certo o que eu fiz?

Stephanie escutou tudo em silencio, na verdade era bem estranho ver a amiga tão confusa por causa do Malfoy, e ao mesmo tempo ela estava gostando de ver que ela já não gostava mais do Harry... Isso para Stephanie era um grande passo, já que ela era apaixonada pelo moreno desde o terceiro ano.(N/B: cof cof. Desde que o viu pela primeira vez:D)

- Bom, Gina, eu acho que você tem que se deixar levar. – Ela começou com cuidado, e ao ver que a amiga ia falar alguma coisa continuou – É... Você leva muito a serio esse negocio de ter famílias rivais. Porque se for pra acontecer alguma coisa entre vocês... Vai acontecer, seus pais querendo ou não. E eu acho que você tá começando a gostar mesmo do Draco. Porque se não estivesse, você não estaria se preocupando tanto.

Gina não respondeu, ficou calada, atingida pela verdade dita pela morena... Será que ela estava mesmo gostando do Draco? _Não... A Stephanie que anda lendo muito aqueles romances trouxas...(N/B: não deixa de ser verdade...) O Malfoy sempre vai ser uma doninha albina pra mim! Mas se bem que ele está diferente agora, mais bonito, mais educado..._ Gina balançou a cabeça. Não podia ser verdade! Simplesmente não podia... Ela colocou a mão no bolso e encontrou o bilhete que Malfoy tinha escrito pra ela.

_Virginia,_

_Me encontre hoje a noite no mesmo lugar e hora de ontem._

_Não me faça esperar, seja pontual!_

_D.M._

Com um suspiro ela olhou pra Stephanie e falou:

- Você acha que eu tenho que ir hoje né? – Ela mostrou o bilhete a amiga que ainda não tinha visto.

- Você sabe o que acho... Mas a escolha é sua. A gente tem que ir pra aula agora. – Stephanie disse se levantando e guardando suas coisas que estavam espalhadas pela mesa.

**---------------¢---------------**

O dia correu normalmente, sem mais nenhum imprevisto pelo meio do caminho... Na hora do almoço, Gina procurou ver na mesa da Sonserina, Draco, mas não o viu, tampouco o viu no resto do dia. Depois que o jantar terminou, Gina foi para o Salão Comunal, onde ficou sentada em uma poltrona durante horas... Ainda estava decidindo se iria ou não se encontrar com Draco.

_Quer saber, eu não vou! Ele não merece que eu corra o risco de ganhar uma detenção..._

Gina terminou o jantar e estava subindo para a torre da Grifinória quando uma pomba passou voando por ela e deixou cair na sua mão um bilhete, perfeitamente dobrado. Virginia encarou o bilhete por um minuto ou dois e só se mexeu porque Harry tinha chegado por trás dela e ela ouviu a voz dele:

- Agora você está recebendo bilhetes mandados por pombas, Virginia? – Ao ouvir a voz do ex-namorado, Gina se apressou em colocar o bilhete dentro do bolso da capa.

- Anh... – Gina gaguejou, enrolou, e por fim disse com a voz firme – Eu acho que isso não diz respeito a você Harry. Se eu recebo ou não bilhetes trazidos por pombas, o problema é meu.(N/B: Sua bruta! Cade a Tety pro consolo?) – Gina disse isso e saiu andando deixando um Harry boquiaberto pra trás.

Respirando com dificuldade, Gina chegou até as escadas e retirou o bilhete das vestes, ela mal podia segurar o papel de tanta que era sua ansiedade... Ela sabia de quem era, mas continuava sem acreditar que ele iria escrever para ela mesmo depois do que ela disse. Mas ao ver o bilhete, a menina soltou um muxoxo de desapontamento e decepção.

_Gina, _

_Quero muito falar com você. Volta logo pra Grifinória... _

_Beijos_

_Stephanie._

_PS. Ah, chegou uma coruja aqui pra você... Ela não me deixou pegar a carta, por isso eu não sei de quem é._

Arrastando os pés, Gina foi até a torre, sua amiga nunca tinha mandado bilhetes no meio do castelo... Deveria ser um assunto importante, mas ela não estava muito empolgada pra fazer nada naquela noite. _Talvez, eu esteja só para me encontrar com o Draco..._ Ela pensou maldosa e se espantou a se ver pensando uma coisa daquelas...

- Sté? Cadê você? (N/B: eu não gosto desse apelido... enfim...)– Gina perguntou entrando no quarto que dividia com mais quatro sextanistas.

- Aqui Gih... – Uma voz chorosa veio do banheiro, Gina se espantou ao ouvir a voz da amiga. Preocupada, ela nem olhou para a coruja que piou indignada quando a menina passou reto.

- Stephanie? – Gina chamou com a voz baixa – Stephanie!? – Gina gritou ao ver a amiga sentada no chão do banheiro com o rosto inchado de lagrimas e sangue escorrendo pelos braços, tinha muito sangue, que já tinha ensopado as vestes da menina e manchado seu rosto... – Meu Merlim! O que aconteceu?!

Gina correu para junto da amiga e se sentou ao seu lado, ela fez a amiga olhara pra ela. Era obvio que Stephanie já estava muito fraca, deveria ter perdido muito sangue... Sem esperar por uma resposta, Gina passou um braço em volta da cintura da amiga e a ajudou a levantar.

- Stephanie, nós temos que ir agora pra Enfermaria! – Meio carregando, meio arrastando a amiga, Gina saiu do dormitório, novamente ignorando a coruja que já estava nervosa.

Ao chegar ao Salão Comunal, viu Harry que estava entrando pelo retrato, sem ver outra saída, Gina chamou com a voz meio esganiçada de terror e medo... Ela viu dois profundos cortes nos pulsos da menina. Não acreditava que ela tinha tentado se matar...(N/B: -olhos arregalados e tremendo consideravelmente- Minha vida está tão ruim assim? Credo em cruz...)

- Harry! – Gina chamou de novo, com um fio de voz. Harry ouviu e correu até ela. – Harry, me ajuda... A gente tem que levar a Stephanie a enfermaria...

Gina estava com os olhos cheios de água, as lagrimas pinicavam e teimavam em querer escorrer. Harry pegou Stephanie no colo e saiu apressado pelo retrato, Gina correu atrás dele. Não podia deixar sua melhor amiga sozinha.

Quando chegaram à enfermaria, Harry colocou Stephanie em uma das camas e se afastou, Tety falou, o que mais pareceu um gemido...

- Harry? – Sua voz estava baixa e rouca, era claro o esforço que estava fazendo pra falar.

- Stephanie... Não fala agora. Você tem que evitar se esforçar! Madame Pomfrey tá vindo... – Harry disse com a voz meiga e doce, como Gina nunca tinha visto. – Você vai ficar bem... – Harry beijou a testa de Stephanie e correu para chamar a enfermeira que estava demorando.

Correndo, meio aos tropeços, Madame Pomfrey chegou acompanhada de Harry. Olhou para a menina deitada na cama, e precisou conter um grito de assombro, provavelmente nunca tinha visto alguém que tinha tentado se matar...

- Pelas barbas de Merlim! O que aconteceu a Srta. Gailow? – Ela perguntou segurando um dos pulsos da menina e murmurando alguns muitos feitiços.

- Eu... eu não sei... – Gina falou com a voz falha. Seu rosto estava pálido e seus lábios brancos... Não podia deixar sua amiga morrer, ela estava pensando se já não seria tarde demais... A amiga já tinha perdido muito sangue.

- Bom... A Srta. Gailow perdeu muito sangue... Eu já fechei os cortes, mas ela tem que ficar internada pelo menos hoje, para poder repousar... Vocês dois podem ir ver como ela está agora. – A enfermeira falou depois de umas duas horas. Harry e Gina tiveram que esperar fora da Enfermaria enquanto a enfermeira cuidava de Stephanie.

Harry se levantou de um pulo e ficou olhando Gina que estava em estado de choque, com o rosto molhado de algumas lágrimas silenciosas. Segurando a mão de Gina, Harry foi até a cama que Stephanie estava. Ele ficou observando o semblante tranqüilo da menina, que estava dormindo. Os pulsos estavam envoltos em uma faixa branca que tinha algumas manchas de sangue. O rosto dela estava pálido e os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo mau feito. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. (N/B: desconsiderando meu estado e deletando a Gina... até que é romantico...)

Gina ficou observando a amiga, e sentiu uma pontada de ciúme quando Harry segurou a mão da menina e apoiou a cabeça dele no colchão... Segurando as lágrimas, Gina deu a volta na cama e se sentou ao lado da amiga, segurou sua mão e chamou baixinho, na verdade o mais alto que ela conseguiria...

- Téé?

Stephanie virou o rosto e abriu lentamente os olhos, gemeu em resposta.

- Ai... Graças a Merlim você está bem!! – Gina falou mais alto e confiante, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Stephanie sorriu fracamente e falou baixo:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Já são quase dez horas... Esqueceu foi? – Stephanie falou meio que em código, Harry estava ali e ele não podia saber do encontro de Gina...

- Ah, Tety... – Gina começou como quem fosse dar uma desculpa, e ela realmente ia, mas ao ver o olhar da amiga mudou de idéia. – Eu tinha esquecido... Amanhã eu passo aqui antes da aula, e você me conta o que aconteceu direito, você tem que dormir agora...(N/B: isso, vaza:D)

Gina deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e se despediu com um aceno de Harry, caminhou lentamente até a saída, e ao olhar pra trás, viu uma cena que não desejaria ter visto em 1000 anos, Harry tinha se inclinado por cima de Stephanie e estava beijando a menina na boca. Aquilo mexeu com ela, mas por pior que parecesse, sua melhor amiga, com seu ex-namorado, ela não sentiu nada. Sem querer atrapalhar o mais novo casal, Gina fechou com cuidado a porta e foi andando até a cozinha.

Ela abriu com cuidado a porta da cozinha, nem esperava encontrar mais Draco ali, já era quase onze horas, se ele estivesse ali, teria esperado por quase uma hora... Eles tinham combinado às 10, isso, se ele tivesse ido, pois ela tinha sido clara em não querer mais vê-lo. Já estava quase se virando para ir embora, quando uma familiar voz arrastada a chamou:

- Virginia?

Gina sentiu seu coração dar um salto dentro do seu peito e ela teve que esperar um tempo para poder se virar e responder.

- Draco? – Gina se espantou um pouco por eles estarem se chamando pelos primeiros nomes... Mas eles já tinham feito coisas piores...(N/B: melhores, não?)

Antes de ter tempo para pensar em alguma coisa, Gina sentiu a mão de Draco em sua cintura, puxando-a na direção dele, seu corpo de costas se encontrou com o dele e ela se arrepiou quando o menino beijou seu pescoço. Ela pensou em resistir, tanta coisa tinha acontecido naquela noite, ela merecia um descanso...

- Eu sabia que você viria... – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Na verdade, eu não acreditei em uma palavra do que você disse hoje de manha. Mas... Por que você demorou? – Draco tinha virado Gina de modo que ela ficasse cara a cara com ele.

Ele viu o rosto ainda úmido da amada e limpou com as costas das mãos as lagrimas que manchavam o rosto de Gina.

- A Stephanie... – Gina começou olhando para Draco, depois abaixou a cabeça e terminou – Acho que ela tentou se matar... – Mesmo sem estar olhando, Gina pode sentir que Draco ficou boquiaberto com aquilo...

- Tentou se matar? Nossa... Mas ela tá bem né, Pequena? – Draco perguntou e levantou o queixo de Gina, de modo que ela ficasse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Eu e o Harry a levamos para a Enfermaria... – Gina começou, mas não terminou, porque Draco bufou e começou a falar de modo agressivo.

- Sempre o Potter!! Por que você não me chamou Virginia?! Ele não é mais seu namorado e não tem que te proteger o tempo todo!! – Gina primeiro ficou chocada, mas depois entendeu o que estava acontecendo e sorriu.(N/B: Eu teria morrido até você chegar, seu loiro!)

- Ele só carregou a Stephanie até lá... E se eu te falasse que quando eu saí da enfermaria eles estavam se beijando, você controlaria esse ciúme? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam automaticamente o rosto do loiro.

Draco abriu a boca pra responder, e depois a fechou, ele repetiu isso mais uma vez, e conseguiu fazer Gina rir.

- Eles estavam se beijando?! – Draco parecia muito surpreso. – Só podia ser o Potter, pra trocar você pela Stephanie...(N/B: É uma satisfação pessoal escrever coisas assim, Deby?) – Draco sorriu safado e continuou – Não que ela seja feia... Até que ela é muito bonita, aqueles cabelos castanhos, e aquele sorriso... Nossa aquele sorriso... – Draco não continuou, porque Gina bateu no braço dele, não muito fraco.

- Eu já entendi... – Gina riu. – Na verdade a Stephanie é linda sim... Mas não é pra VOCE falar dela assim... Deixa isso pro Harry!(N/B: não me incomodo de serem os dois. :D)

- Quem está com ciúmes agora Virginia? – Draco cruzou os braços e ficou olhando a ruivinha, enquanto ela procurava alguma coisa pra responder.

- Eu to mesmo! Só não te bato mais, porque o Harry já te deu o que você merecia hoje de manha! – Gina sorriu triunfante, tinha atingido o ponto fraco de Draco, o ego. Ela sabia que o ego dele tinha sido o mais machucado por Harry naquela manhã.

- Virginia... Você está brincando com fogo... – Draco ameaçou, mas Gina sorriu.

- Eu ia dizer o mesmo Draco... – Gina se aproximou do loiro...

Ele sorriu safado e enlaçou a cintura da menina, de um jeito que a distancia entre os dois foi eliminada. Eles ficaram apenas se olhando por um tempo... Os dois opostos, ele, loiro, ela, ruiva, sonserino, grifinória, Malfoy, Weasley... Eles não eram iguais em nada, e mesmo assim, sentiam a mesma necessidade de ficar perto um do outro, sentiam uma insaciável sede dos beijos do outro. Sentiam-se incompletos longe um do outro. Draco estava hipnotizado por Gina, ele falou quase como uma confissão:

- Virginia, como eu faço pra você ser minha?

- Isso vai ser um pouco difícil... Mas você me quer pra ser sua agora, ou pra sempre? – Gina perguntou com um sorriso se formando nos lábios.

- Eu te quero pra toda a eternidade... E se pra isso eu tiver que enfrentar todos os Weasley juntos... Eles que se preparem, porque eles não conhecem a força de um homem apaixonado. – Gina sorriu e Draco a beijou.(N/B: Em choque total. Draco adimitindo estar apaixonado? Nós entramos num universo alternativo?)

O beijo foi se intensificando e em poucos segundos ele já a estava sentando em cima da mesa, assim como na noite anterior. _Mas dessa vez ela não vai fugir de mim..._ Draco pensou maldoso enquanto beijava a menina. Sua boca percorrendo cada milímetro visível do corpo da menina. Ela ria e o deixava beijá-la onde quisesse... Vez ou outra levantou a cabeça dele, quando este queria beijar algum lugar muito intimo... Não iria se dar tão fácil assim... Primeiro tinha que saber se ele realmente a queria.

Suspirando, Draco a pegou no colo e sentou em cima da mesa, com Gina no colo... Ele tirou a camisa e a beijou novamente. O toque dos lábios quentes de Gina fazia cada centímetro do corpo de Draco se arrepiar... Ele sabia que estava apaixonado e não se envergonhava disso... Tudo que ele queria era estar ali, e com ela... E pela primeira vez, Draco não teve a necessidade de avançar o sinal, ele não sentiu que iria explodir de frustração se não conseguisse o que queria... Porque na verdade ele já tinha tudo que ele desejava...

Os amassos dos dois estavam cada vez mais ousados, e as caricias de Draco já tinha ganhado mais liberdade, alcançando agora, lugares como a parte interior da coxa de Gina, a barriga da menina... Lugares que nem mesmo Harry tinha encostado por mais que uma ou duas vezes... Gina mordia vez ou outra o pescoço e lábio de Draco. Ela sabia o que ele queria, e ela também queria... Mas não tinha certeza se a cozinha era o melhor lugar para eles fazer aquilo.

Tentando se controlar, Gina suspirou quando Draco a tocou de novo na coxa, ele realmente sabia o que estava fazendo, seu carinho era suave e ousado ao mais tempo, safado e carinhoso... Ele conseguia ser tudo e mais um pouco... Gina olhou para o relógio de pulso enquanto ele se divertia com o fecho do sutiã dela. _2:30 AM... To ferrada!! Provavelmente o Rony tá me esperando.._ Respirando fundo, Gina se afastou de Draco, mas ele estava segurando firme sua cintura, provavelmente para ela não ir embora...

- Draco... – Gina sussurrou na orelha do enamorado ¹ - Eu tenho que ir... Já está tarde, e isso não vai dar certo.

Draco resmungou e a olhou nos olhos. Ele estava surpreendentemente serio.

- Você vai arranjar problemas por chegar a essa hora não vai? – Draco perguntou olhando no relógio de Gina. Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. – Certo... – Draco a pôs no chão e levantou em seguida, vestiu a camisa, se arrumou o melhor que conseguiu. Ajeitou a blusa de Gina e também a saia, a menina estava meio chocada pelo que ele estava fazendo. O menino estendeu a mão e disse – Vamos então.

- Vamos? Vamos não... Você vai pras masmorras e eu vou pra torre...

- Não... Eu vou com você até a Grifinória, eu tenho que conversar com o meu cunhadinho, amanha não tem aula... Você tem dezesseis anos e devia poder ficar até mais tarde acordada! – Draco estava decidido, pegou a mão da menina e foi andando com ela até a torre.(N/B: Ele não deveria ter resolvido um problema com Drake Junior, não? –safada-)

- Anh... Draco... – Gina começou devagar, ele disse "Oi" e ela continuou – Quando você diz 'cunhado', você quer dizer o Rony?

Draco parou e olhou para Gina. Ela também parou e eles se olharam nos olhos.

- Tá bom... Eu vou pedir direitinho... Só achei que não precisava dessa formalidade toda. – Gina não estava entendendo nada. – Virginia... Quer namorar comigo?

Gina abriu um largo sorriso, de compreensão e felicidade. Não respondeu, apenas pulou nos braços de Draco e o beijou. Ainda sorrindo respondeu radiante de felicidade.

- Você não tem nenhuma duvida né? – Eles se beijaram novamente e continuaram a seguir o caminho de mãos dadas.

**---------------¢---------------**

¹ Enamorado Sem querer dizer q vcs não são inteligentes... Mas pra qm não sabe, EXISTE uma enoorme diferença entre enamorado e namorado. Enamorado é quando você gosta de uma pessoa e ela gosta de vc e vocês ficam meio... namorando a distancia... Bem aquela coisa do século passado, de ficar se olhando e tal... E namorado... Vocês sabem o que é! -

N/A: Bom... Eu gostei tantoo de escrever esse capitulo... Ah... Tenho uma péssima noticia, acho q a fic ta acabando, talvez tenho mais uns 5 capitulos e acabe... se for mais, é só enrolação, e eu nao quero ver esse casal sofrer, só um pouquinho né?

Gente, a tentativa de suicídio da Stephanie não tem nada a ver com a minha beta ta? Ela nunca fez isso... Só escrevi, porque eu achei q tava precisando acontecer uma tragédia pra provocar o romance do Harry e da Tety...

N/B: (respira fundo, e senta na cadeira) Puts que capitulo ENORRRRME! Achei que ia passar a eternidade betando. Mais, enfim, muito fofo. Tirando a tentativa de me matar, né Débora? Mais agente resolve isso depois. Enfim, obrigada pelos beijos e comprimentos. Tenho certeza de que quem não mandou recadinhos dizendo o quanto gosta de mim, certamente pensou e esqueceu. (cof cof). De qquer forma, **eu só beto o proximo capitulo com 5 reviews no MÍNIMO.** Tá dito viu? Não volto atras. (cara de ameaçadora). Beijinhos, adoro vcs povo! E to adorando essa fic. Hey, num parece que vai rolar uma Nc17? Auuhauhhua. E eu que ainda acreditava na integridade e inocencia da Deby... Beeeeeeeeijos;

_Agradecimento às reviews:_

**Thaty**Ele é né? Fazer o que? É o meu sonho de consumo um Draco desse jeito!! Hauahuahauha... A Gina não é má, ela so ta insegura... Da um tempinho pra ela que tudo vai melhorar Espero que você goste desse capitulo! Beijos, e não esquece de deixar um review! xD

**bruhluna** É... ele não sabe o que ta sentindo... não sabia na verdade! Ele vai revidar... pode ter certeza!!Já roubou a namorada dele né!? Se bem q o Harry tah com a Tety agora! Promessa a minha beta... xD A Gina só ta com medo... Não sabe exatamente o que o Draco quer... boom... Tomara que você goste desse capitulo! Espero seu comentário! Beijoss

**LolitaMalfoy**Ele vai se vingar siim... é soh esperar a hora certa! Q bom q vc gostou! Espero que você goste desse capitulo também! Beijoos!

**EuDy**Eu tbm gostei muito de HP7... concordo com vc qnt ao epílogo! ¬¬'

- Você gostou do capp!!! Emo.cionada! hauahuahauh! É... O Draco é um pouquinho... digamos, safado. Haauahuahuaha... Esse poder não é pra qualquer uma não... Huahauhauhauha, tive que falar alguma coisa do Pan né? Tá sendo no Rio, e eu não falo nada? O.ô Ele é impossível mesmo, beija machucado... Sem machucado! E quanto ao Potter... Ele vai revidar tudinhoo... E vai ser no próximo capitulo, quer dizer, ele tá indo pedir a Gina em namoro né? - Tomara que você tenha gostado do cap... Deixa uma review tá? Bjoos

Thanks everybody! Fico muitoo emocionada de todo mundo ler e comentar a fic! Quem não tah deixando review... Deixem... É importante! - Boom... acho que eu não demoro pra atualizar não, mas vocês viram minha beta falando né? Então acho bom deixarem reviews! Bjoos


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Draco e Gina continuaram andando de mãos dadas até chegarem na frente do retrato que é a passagem para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Gina hesitou na hora de entrar e olhou para o namorado. Draco segurou as duas mãos da menina e deu um selinho nela.

- Faz como a gente combinou que vai dar tudo certo. – Draco tentou sorrir, estava tão nervoso quanto ela. A diferença era que ele não podia deixar ela perceber...(N/B: Lado fofo do Malfoy turn on)

- Tá bom... Você fica aqui então. Não vou demorar... – Gina sorriu, e entrou no buraco que o retrato deixou à mostra.

- Muito bem Srta. Virginia! É bom a senhora ter uma explicação muito boa pra chegar a essa hora! – Gina contou mentalmente até 10. Respirou fundo e se virou para olhar Rony. Hermione e Harry estavam com ele.

- Anh... – Gina começou meio na duvida do que iria falar... Sabia que tinha que ser rápida... Mas ela estava com medo da reação de seu irmão. – Na verdade, Rony, tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você! – Gina tentou sorrir, não conseguiu... O irmão ia matar Draco. – Ele está lá fora esperando...

- Uma pessoa?! Você quer dizer... Um MENINO?(N/B: Não, um homem! Olha o respeito com o Dragão!) – As orelhas de Rony estavam quase da cor de seu cabelo, Mione segurou a mão dele e falou alguma coisa pra ele se acalmar. – É bom que _ele_ não seja o motivo de sua demora... Mamãe não vai gostar de saber que a senhorita chega 2:30 da manha porque está com um rapaz.

Gina sentiu o sangue ferver... Ela não sabia de onde tinha tirado tanta coragem, mas não iria deixar seu irmão a ameaçar daquele jeito.

- Ronald Weasley. Deixa eu te lembrar uma coisa... Eu não tenho mais 10 aninhos de idade! Não preciso que você me proteja... E sim! Ele é o motivo de eu estar chegando agora. E é melhor você tratar ele muito bem... Porque nós estamos **namorando!** – Gina frisou bem a ultima palavra e saiu pelo retrato, esperando que seu irmão a seguisse. Ele o fez.

Impossível descrever a reação de Rony ao ver que o motivo da demora de sua irmãzinha era Draco Malfoy. Ele primeiro olhou de Gina para Draco e de Draco para Gina, como se esperasse que um dos dois gritasse "1° de abril!" Mas como nenhum dos dois o fez ele abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, procurando palavras para expressar o que ele estava sentindo e pensando naquele momento.(N/B: ou seja, nada! O Ronyquinho eh cabeça de vento, lembra?)

- Virginia Weasley, o que significa isso? – ele perguntou com a voz surpreendentemente baixa e controlada.

Gina olhou pra baixo, envergonhada. Sentiu a mão de Draco segurar a sua e ouviu o namorado limpar a garganta para começar a falar. A menina olhou pra ele e depois para o irmão que ainda fitava a cena em estado de choque.

- Eu explico isso. – Draco começou com a voz normal, mas Gina sabia que ele estava nervoso, sentia a mão dele fria na sua. Tentou sorrir pra ele... Mas também estava meio aterrorizada com tudo aquilo. Draco respirou fundo, olhou pra Gina e continuou com a voz firme e até com um leve tom irônico. – É o seguinte Weasley: Eu estou namorando a Gina.

Rony pulou pra cima de Draco, mas Harry e Hermione o seguraram pelos braços. Com muito custo estavam contendo Rony. Gina ao perceber o perigo se colocou na frente de Draco e colocou as duas mãos na cintura, em pose autoritária. Rony estava bufando de ódio, e gritava para que os amigos o soltassem.

- Malfoy! Você vai pagar pela ousadia!! Virginia é melhor que isso seja uma brincadeira... Porque se não for...

- Se não for o que, Ronald? Vai mandar uma coruja pra mamãe? – Gina falou alto para cobrir os gritos do irmão. A voz dela estava controlada... Mas por dentro ela estava com uma incontrolável vontade de sair correndo. – Fique sabendo que eu não estou nem um pouco feliz de estar nessa situação. Eu nem ia te contar nada, é por causa do Draco que nós estamos aqui! Então é melhor você parar de agir como uma criança birrenta e assumir uma postura de um menino de 17 anos!(N/B: experiencia propria: meninos de 17 anos não são tao maduros assim...)

Rony bufou mais uma vez. Sua irmã estava certa, ele estava parecendo um menino mimado e birrento. Ele respirou fundo, cruzou os braços e olhou para Malfoy com uma expressão de puro ódio, como quem diz _é melhor você ficar bem longe se quiser ficar vivo._ Mas quando Rony falou, sua voz estava carregada de desprezo e raiva.

- Está certo. O que você quer com a minha irmã Malfoy? – Draco teve vontade de rir. Que diabo de pergunta era aquela? Ele não podia falar o que ele queria com Gina pra ele.(N/B: nem precisa mais, já me fez corar. XD)

- O que você quer com a Granger, Weasley? – Malfoy perguntou com um sorriso frio. Todos na escola já sabiam que os dois estavam namorando. Rony corou e fechou com força os punhos. Draco apertou a mão de Gina... Aquela não era uma guerra perdida, apesar de tudo.

- Não ouse comparar meu namoro com a Hermione com o que você e a minha irmã têm!

- Por que não? Onde mesmo que é diferente? – Draco estava sorrindo, o que só irritava Rony mais ainda. Hermione e Harry assistiam a tudo calados e em estado de prontidão caso Rony tivesse outro ataque de raiva.

- A diferença é que eu amo a Hermione! Não to querendo só me aproveitar dela.

- E você por um acaso tá dizendo que eu não amo sua irmã? – Draco levantou uma sobrncelha. Gina sorriu deslumbrada pela declaração de amor de Draco.(N/B: implicita, mais tá valendo)

- Um Malfoy não é capaz de amar! – Não foi Rony que respondeu, Harry deu um passo a frente e falou com um enorme desprezo na voz. O sorriso de Gina murchou e ela fulminou Harry com o olhar. Quem era ele pra dizer que o Malfoy não a amava?

- Não ama? Então você quer dizer que estar aqui enfrentando vocês três não é prova de amor o bastante pra você Harry? – Gina respondeu, deixando o namorado com a boca aberta, ele já tinha uma resposta pronta, mas deixou aquela briga para Gina.

Harry não respondeu. Gina pareceu tirar forças daquele ato de medo e vergonha de Harry.

- Ou melhor, quem é você para falar de amor? Vivia dizendo que me amava, mas nunca se importou realmente comigo! Você mesmo disse que não podia me dar tudo que eu precisava, e que a vida era minha! Esqueceu já Harry?(N/B: Heyy, o corno da historia eh ele, se num lembram!) – Gina falou, as lagrimas estavam começando a pinicar seus olhos, mas ela não iria chorar. – Não sei se você lembra, mas você disse que achava bom que eu tivesse achado outra pessoa! E o Draco... Ele é simplesmente TUDO que você nunca foi pra mim! – A voz de Gina estava embargada, ela sentiu a garganta queimar pelo esforço de não chorar. Sentiu o abraço de Draco e escondeu seu rosto no ombro dele.

Harry sentiu o coração ficar apertado, apesar de ter ficado com Stephanie naquela noite, ele ainda gostava de Gina... (N/B: Sua... sua... Isso foi alguma especie de vingança? Por que não lembro de Ter zuado vc Debora!) Não como antes, mas não era bom ser trocado assim por ninguém! Ele abriu a boca pra responder. Mas não teve essa oportunidade, Hermione deu um passo a frente e falou com uma voz autoritária.

- Já chega Gina! Você passou dos limites. Se você quer namorar esse... esse... Com ele. Que assim seja, mas não precisa sair dando coices em todo mundo! Porque não vai ser fácil manter esse namoro. Você sabe disso!

Gina sabia... Não ia ser fácil. Ninguém entenderia... Ela ainda estava abraçando Draco, seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho e ela fungou antes de abrir a boca pra responder. Mas antes que o fizesse, Draco segurou sua mão e disse em tom de quem encerra a conversa.

- Vamos Gina.

- Pera aí. Vocês pensam que vão aonde? – Rony falou, cruzando os braços.

- Pra algum lugar mais reservado Weasley... Ou você quer que eu faça aqui mesmo? – Draco fez um gesto obsceno e sentiu o tapa de Gina no seu braço, Hermione deu um gritinho de horror, Harry revirou os olhos e Rony pulou no pescoço do loiro e esmurrou seu rosto.

Dessa vez Draco estava preparado pra uma briga. Ele primeiro levou um murro de Rony, mas logo conseguiu inverter a situação e devolveu com juros o murro que o cunhado tinha dado. Teria batido mais, se Gina não tivesse mandado ele parar, e não tivesse segurado seu braço tirando o namorado de cima do irmão. Hermione correu para junto de Rony que estava com a boca sangrando, Gina ficou segurando Draco e Harry, bom, Harry não estava fazendo nada. Estava meio chocado com que Gina tinha dito. Ele aproveitou a confusão e entrou para a torre da Grifinória.

Draco tentou se soltar de Gina, mas era incrível como ela era forte. Bufando, Draco empinou o nariz, segurou firme a mão de Gina e saiu andando pelo corredor, levando a namorada com ele e deixando pra trás Rony e Hermione.

- Draco! Você tá doido! – Gina falou soltando a mão dela da dele. – Bater no meu irmão daquele jeito. Ou melhor, falar daquele jeito! Isso só piorou as coisas... Pode ter certeza!

Gina estava visivelmente chateada com o loiro, ele tinha acabado de estragar tudo, era incrível como aquele Malfoy podia ter a cabeça tão dura...

- Ah, Pequena... Vai me dizer que ele não mereceu?... E alem disso... Aquilo que eu fiz, foi só pra mostrar pra ele que eu não preciso da autorização dele pra fazer nada com a **minha** namorada. – Draco abraçou Gina por trás, beijou o pescoço da menina, e continuou beijando até sentir que ela não estava mais zangada. Quando Gina relaxou, Draco a pegou no colo e foi andando até a Sala Precisa, que se abriu pra ele como um enorme quarto com uma cama_ King size_ no centro da cama. O menino sentiu quando Gina se encolheu em seu colo, provavelmente ela nunca tinha feito aquilo... Ele não iria forçar a barra... – Calma Pequena... A gente só vai fazer o que você quiser.. – Gina sorriu.

**----------------¢----------------**

Gina acordou com vários beijos pelo rosto e pescoço, lentamente abriu os olhos _ainda estou sonhando..._ Ela riu do pensamento e quase se assustou quando viu Draco na sua frente, logo atrás dele estava uma bela bandeja de café da manha, com torradas, cálices de suco, geléias, pão, frutas... Tudo e mais um pouco que se pode querer no café... Sorrindo a menina levantou e beijou o namorado.

- Bom dia, Dorminhoca. – Draco riu depois de retribuir o beijo.

- Dorminhoca? Por quê? – Gina perguntou enquanto sentava na cama e pegava uma torrada.

- Porque já são mais de 10 horas e você estava aí... Toda folgada, dormindo... – o tom foi sarcástico, mas o menino sorriu e puxou Gina para um beijo.

A menina se espreguiçou e levantou da cama. Estava com um roupão branco felpudo que tinha encontrado em cima da cama, Draco já tinha trocado de roupa e estava de jeans e camisa pólo preta. Sorrindo meio boba, Gina se lembrava da noite passada enquanto ia ao banheiro, que tinha aparecido na sala.

_Flashback_

Draco pegou Gina no colo assim que eles entraram na sala, e ele tinha sido super carinhoso com ela... Nem tentou fazer nada que ela não queria... Eles deitaram na cama e por algum tempo ficaram apenas se olhando, Draco com um olhar apaixonado e Gina mais feliz que "pinto no lixo ¹".

Logo depois eles se beijaram, Draco foi ganhando liberdade e intensificando os beijos, as caricias, e antes que Gina se desse conta. Ela já estava de calcinha e sutiã, um problema que o loiro não ia demorar muito pra resolver...

- Draco... – Ela chamou com a voz baixa. – Só uma coisa... Faz com carinho tá? Você sabe... Eu... bom... nunca fiz isso antes... – Ela hesitou na hora de falar e sentiu o rosto ficar todo vermelho logo que falou.

- Com todo o carinho do mundo... – Draco sorriu e deu um selinho em Gina, logo depois ele beijou o pescoço dela, depois o ombro... – Eu já disse... A gente só vai fazer aquilo que você quiser.

Gina deitou por cima do loiro e o beijou lenta e intensamente, de um jeito como nunca o beijara, talvez tentando mostrar com ações o que não conseguiria expressar com palavras. Como estar tão agradecida por ele ter enfrentado seu irmão e Harry, por ele estar sendo tão carinhoso e gentil com a primeira vez dela... E simplesmente querendo mostrar como ela o amava mais que tudo naquele mundo.

Draco aproveitou a favorável posição e tirou logo o sutiã da menina, aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo... Sorrindo, feliz e apaixonado ele a tratou com todo o amor e cuidado que ele tinha...

_Fim do Flashback (_N/B: Hunf, considerem a suruba cortada do cardapio)

Gina ficou vermelha só de lembrar da noite que passaram juntos, mas estava tão feliz, que simplesmente parou na frente da porta do banheiro, com a mão na maçaneta e olhou pra trás, Draco estava olhando pra ela, sorrindo o típico sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes dele. A menina não pode deixar de corar, ela correu até ele e o beijou novamente. Tudo que ela podia querer estava ali, era aquilo... Estar ali, com o menino mais perfeito do mundo!

Uma hora depois, eles saíram da sala, devidamente vestidos e penteados de mãos dadas. Gina estava um pouco preocupada com que ia acontecer... Ela tinha desafiado tanto Rony quanto Harry e Hermione aquela noite... E eles não iam esquecer tão depressa. Draco percebeu o quanto ela estava preocupada e perguntou:

- O que foi Pequena? Não está se sentindo bem? – Draco a olhou nos olhos. E Gina sentiu o olhar queimá-la por dentro...

- Nada... Só estou preocupada com o que vai acontecer agora... – Gina desviou o olhar, mas Draco segurou o queixo dela com a mão e a forçou a olhá-la nos olhos novamente.

- Não vai acontecer nada... Nós somos um casal. E quero ver quem vai ter coragem o suficiente pra dizer que não somos. – Draco falou confiante e em tom de quem encerra conversa, Gina sorriu, tentando parecer confiante como ele, mas ainda estava apreensiva com que ia acontecer, mas achou melhor não falar mais. Até porque, Draco segurou sua cintura e começou a beijá-la.

- Draco! – Gina chamou repreendendo o menino. – Nós estamos no meio do corredor... E se alguém ver a gente?!

- Deixa verem... Vai ser um belo espetáculo não acha? – Draco sorriu de lado e ela emburrou a cara. – Tá bom... Entendi o recado. Vamos ser discretos, pelo menos até se acostumarem com a idéia de que estamos juntos.

- Exatamente. – Gina sorriu e deu um selinho rápido nele enquanto desciam as escadas para o Salão Principal.

Eles entraram no Grande Salão e Gina viu os rostos se virarem para eles, quase que imediatamente os murmúrios cresceram e estavam olhando para eles, a menina sentiu uma enorme vontade de virar as costas e ir embora. Mas Draco segurou firme a sua mão e olhou pra ela, que estava pálida.

- Vai lá pra sua mesa... Depois a gente se vê ta bom? – Draco deu um beijo na bochecha da namorada e esperou ela andar até a mesa da Grifinória, logo depois foi até a mesa de sua casa.

Gina andou devagar até a mesa da Grifinória, ela sentia os olhares se voltando para ela... Mas não parou para olhar nenhuma vez. Quando chegou à mesa, se sentou ao lado de Stephanie, que estava com uma cara simplesmente indecifrável. Ela olhou para amiga, quase suplicando para que ela não perguntasse nada. Seu pedido mudo foi cedido e a amiga não perguntou nada... Teria tempo para respostas depois. A ruiva procurou pela mesa o irmão. O encontrou a meio caminho dela, observou em silencio e com o rosto baixo ele se sentar ao seu lado e falar de maneira agressiva mas baixa:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Primeiro chega de madrugada... Depois vai dormir só Merlim sabe onde... – Rony parou e olhou para Draco na mesa da frente. – Só espero que não tenha sido com ele... – Gina sentiu o rosto corar.

- Rony... Eu... – Gina gaguejou, olhou pra frente, Draco estava na sua frente sentado à mesa da Sonserina, ele olhou para ela, quase que dando forças para a menina continuar. Gina sorriu e olhou para o irmão. – Rony. Eu e o Draco estamos namorando... Isso é fato, e nem você nem ninguém vai poder mudar isso! – Gina se levantou. – Quanto a ontem... Não foi o melhor jeito de te dar essa noticia, mas Ron... Pensa bem, você não quer ver a sua irmã feliz?

Rony se levantou também, e olhou para irmã, deu um suspiro cansado e falou:

- Você não é minha irmã... – Ele fez uma pausa, olhou para baixo e depois continuou – A minha irmã... Nunca iria fazer o que você está fazendo! Você ta traindo a sua família Virginia! – Rony olhou a irmã nos olhos e saiu. (N/B: Em choque.)

- Ron... – Gina chamou com a voz fraca e falha... Nunca tinha pensado que seu irmão pudesse fazer uma coisa daquelas.

Sentindo as lágrimas pinicarem seus olhos, Gina se levantou da mesa e foi andando em direção a saída do salão. Ouviu Stephanie chamá-la e se virou para falar que não estava com fome... Estava se sentindo doente. Andou não mais do que 20 passos e sentiu uma pessoa ao seu lado.

- Draco... – Gina abraçou o namorado e chorou, ela sentia as lágrimas lavando seu rosto, mas não fez nada pra impedir... Ela queria chorar, precisava chorar.

- Não Gina... Não chora, Pequena... – Draco falou no ouvido da ruiva e segurou a mão da menina, ele então a guiou para fora do castelo.

**----------------¢----------------**

¹ A expressão 'mais feliz que pinto no lixo' minha mãe que fala... Pra quem cresceu ouvindo isso é normal... Mas significa que a pessoa tá mtoo, mas mtoo feliz mesmo! Porque quando o pinto tá no lixo ele tem de tudo né? Comida a vontadade. Huahuahuahauh...

N/A: Gentee... Desculpem pela demora... Teve tantaa coisa acontecendo, não conseguia meia hora pra escrever... / O próximo eu não demoro... Prometo! Capitulo não tá muito grande... Mas ta o essencial... xD Particularmente eu não gostei desse capitulo... Mas eu também não gosto de drama assim não... Tadinha da Gina... O Rony foi um idiota! Hunf! Hauhauahuah

Mas voltando a realidade... Foi fundamental essa briga... Até porque, se não tem confusão, não tem historia... Tomara que todas vocês gostem... E plizz... Deixem reviews... Já disse q autores são movidos a reviews! - Bjoos até o próximo capitulo.

N/B:Eu até ia escrever uma nota fofa, pedindo pra vcs comentarem e fazendo ameaças, mais no momento, ficarei em silencio, como forma de vingança pela frase em que o meu bebê de testa rachada fala que prefere a fedida da Virgínia. (Faz bico) Acho melhor ele se apaixonar logo pelos meus encantos, Debora, ou vai Ter mais vinganças assim! (Dá lingua). PS: a todos que me mandaram beijos: ouuuutros queridos, vcs com certeza vai Ter uma vida muito feliz. Diferentemente da autora, se não começar a mudar o Harry . 

_Agradecimentos às reviews:_

**EuDy**Ela tem q fazer msm uma enciclopédia... hauahuahuah

Voltando a minha historia agora... A Gina é uma menina de mtaa sorte! Ahuahauhauha... e o Potter vai pagar... Já esta pagando... Se bem q ele tah com a Tety né? XD (N/B: Depois desse capitulo, já não tenho certeza...)

A Stephanie já ta ótima... Próximo capitulo eu explico direito o que foi aquilo... e tem a carta tambem... só no próximo gente!! Ahuahuahauhau... Lindo o Dracoo msm!

E o Rony?! Fiquei chateada com ele... – nem akela que escreve e fica chateada com o q escreveu... xD Releva... Sou meio doida msm! – Mas se você for ver pelo lado dele... A irmã tah namorando o filho de um comensal da morte... Mais pra frente eu falo se ele é ou não e porque um comensal da morte.

Não sei... Por enquanto eu estou me empenhando nessa... Mas talvez eu me inspire e escreva mais capítulos... Tudo isso depende da motivação que eu tiver! Reviews é uma ótima motivação... Idéias tambem.. Sinta-se a vontade pra dar sugestões! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo... Bjos

**Tai Malfoy**Nossa... Valeu mesmo... Q bom q tu gostou, e... Bom...a Gina tava super confusa no capitulo 2 né? xD Tomara que você goste desse capitulo! Beijos linda! Não esquece de deixar uma review... xD

**Thaty: **Q bomm q você gstou do capituloo! Fico sempre feliz de agradar as minhas fãs! – Nem sou a autora que se acha né? Ahuahauhuah – Tomara que você goste desse também... Não escrevi mais, porque minha beta é muito ocupada e não pode betar um capitulo muito grande! xD Beijoos amour... Não eskece de clicar no botão roxinho ali embaixo... Sua opinião é mui importante!

**bruhluna**Foi fofa mesmo a parte do Harry e da Té... Eu não sei o que deu em mim pra escrever aquela tentativa de suicídio... Mas na verdade, eu não pensei em nada pra juntar aqueles dois... Talvez só uma tragédia pro Harry declarar o que ele sentia por ela... Mas será que ele já gostava da Stephanie quando tava namorando a Gina? São muitaas perguntas! Ahauhauha O Rony não foi nada legal nesse capitulo... Ele ainda vai demorar pra acc tudo isso... Mas ele aceita... boom... Tomara q você tenha gostado... Me divirto com suas reviews... Não eskece de deixar mais uma!! Bjoos linda, até o proximo capitulo!

Boom gente, é isso, espero que tenham gostado, e não deixem de deixar uma review... É so clicar no botaozinho roxo aki embaixo, não dói! xD Bjoos


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Draco tinha levado Gina pela mão até a beira do lago, a menina estava chorando muito. Já nem conseguia controlar os soluços... Estava completamente arrasada. O que seu irmão disse tinha acabado com ela e simplesmente se sentia como se não pertencesse mais a lugar nenhum. Draco parou embaixo de uma arvore e olhou para Gina, a ruiva ainda chorava e ele a abraçou, não sabia exatamente o que fazer...

- Gina... – Draco chamou com a voz fraca, estava na duvida do que falar... Mas com certeza não iria deixar a namorada ficar daquele jeito. _Aquele Weasley filho de uma p... vai pagar por ter feito ela ficar desse jeito_! Draco pensou com agressividade olhando para o rosto vermelho e inchado da namorada. – Não fica assim...

Gina fungou e soluçou alto, logo depois se sentou e afundou o rosto nos joelhos. _Eu não consigo entender... Ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que ele fez. _Gina sentiu Draco se sentar ao seu lado e olhou para ele. Era visível sua preocupação e ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Vem cá Pequena. – Draco falou puxando Gina, de modo que ela se sentasse entre as suas pernas com o corpo encostado no seu. Draco passou os braços em volta da cintura da menina e tirou o cabelo dela do pescoço e a beijou de leve. – Tenho certeza que ele não queria falar aquilo! – Gina olhou séria pra ele.

- Ele queria sim... Você não conhece meu irmão. – Gina soluçou – Na verdade, nem o conheço mais. Não sei o que aconteceu com o Rony... – Draco a fez encostar a cabeça em seu peito e falou no seu ouvido.

- Tudo bem... Vamos esquecer isso. – Draco a abraçou e aos poucos sentiu a menina relaxar em seus braços.

Os dois ficaram a manha inteira ali, Draco passou todo o tempo pensando, Gina estava sofrendo tanto por causa dele... _Não é por minha causa! É por causa daquele ruivo desgraçado! _Pensou com raiva. Ele estava com vontade de matar aquele ruivo sarnento, e com a mesma vontade de acabar com a raça do Potter quando ele encontrou a namorada chorando por causa dele. Durante algum tempo ele ficou observando Gina dormir, ela tinha acabado cochilando... Era fato que chorar cansava e dava sono, o loiro entenderia se ela quisesse dormir o dia inteiro, mas quando viu que já estava passando da hora do almoço ele sentiu que tinha que acordar a menina. Mesmo que ela não quisesse almoçar nada, teria que ir para outro lugar, pois Draco tinha as aulas pela tarde e não poderia faltar. Com cuidado ele tirou o cabelo da menina do rosto e deu um beijo estalado no rosto dela, e com um sorriso falou:

- Vamos acordar dorminhoca? – Draco riu ao se lembrar que tinha dito quase a mesma coisa naquela mesma manha. Gina abriu lentamente os olhos.

- Já 'ta de manha? – A voz dela estava meio embargada pelo sono e pelo choro. Draco riu e ela interpretou como um não. A menina se sentou direito e olhou para Draco. – Draco... – Ela viu no pequeno relógio de pulso que já eram mais de meio-dia e se levantou com um suspiro. – Vem, vamos almoçar.

Eles caminharam em silencio, Draco não sabia se devia falar alguma coisa, e acabou optando pelo silencio. Gina se sentia fraca e indisposta pra falar qualquer coisa. Eles pararam no meio do Salão Principal e Draco sentiu Gina soltar sua mão.

- Draco... Eu não 'to me sentindo muito bem... – Gina evitou olhar nos olhos do namorado. – Eu vou deitar um pouco, tentar esfriar a cabeça. – Ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um selinho no namorado – Depois a gente se fala.

A grifinoriana sentiu o olhar de Draco nas suas costas... Mas ela realmente precisava ficar sozinha, precisava pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas. Estava confusa, profundamente chateada e zangada também. Depois que a tristeza passou, ela conseguiu ver que também estava com raiva de seu irmão, por pior que fosse namorar um Malfoy, ela nunca iria trair a família dela.

Ainda pensando nisso, ela chegou até a Torre da Grifinória e a encontrou parcialmente vazia, assim que entrou percebeu que as poucas pessoas que estavam ali viraram a cabeça para ver a menina passar... Com certeza o namoro dela seria o assunto deles durante muito tempo.

Desconsiderando os sussurros e até as perguntas feitas a ela, Gina subiu as escadas para seu dormitório e assim que entrou, ela viu uma coisa que sem duvida não devia estar lá. Uma coruja estava em cima de sua cama... E junto dela estavam 3 cartas... Sem muita curiosidade, a jovem praticamente se arrastou até a cama e tirou a carta que estava presa à coruja, quando ela o fez. A coruja levantou vôo. Antes que pudesse abrir o envelope, Gina ouviu um pigarrear as suas costas e se virou para olhar. Stephanie estava sentada em sua cama, visivelmente esperando pela amiga. Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina correu para a cama da amiga e a abraçou já chorando.(N/B: Quanta carencia...)

- Calma Ginny... – Stephanie falou afagando os cabelos da menina. – Tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem...

- Ahh Té... Você não imagina tudo que aconteceu! – Contendo as lagrimas e os soluços, Gina contou para a amiga tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias... Até mesmo a noite que passara com o Malfoy. Resultado disso: uma Stephanie em estado de completo choque.(N/B: Não muito diferente da ação real aqui.)

- Não acredito! – Ela gritou ao ouvir os detalhes da noite da amiga. –Você e o Malfoy...?!

- Shiu... Fala baixo... Não é pra ninguém saber! – Gina sussurrou de volta para a amiga. – Mas foi isso que aconteceu sim, e meu dia seria perfeito se meu _amado_ irmão não tivesse estragado tudo! – Gina ficou emburrada e Stephanie riu.

- Tá bom... Gina, eu falo baixo. – A menina estava sorrindo. – Mas acho que você tem que deixar seu irmão se acostumar com essa idéia... Dar um tempo pra ele, sabe? É tudo novo... Você, o Malfoy... Juntos. Ele não tá acostumado.

- E você acha que eu 'to? Estou tão surpresa quanto ele, e mais... 'To morrendo de medo também... Não sei do que o Malfoy é capaz de fazer...

- Ele foi capaz de enfrentar o trio... Então ele é capaz de tudo! – Gina abaixou a cabeça e seu olhar caiu sobre as cartas em cima da sua cama, ignorando o resto da frase da amiga, ela foi até a própria cama e pegou as cartas.

- Você sabe de quem são?

- Não... Tem uma que está aí desde ontem... Daquela hora que eu te chamei... – Stephanie pareceu envergonhada e sem querer olhou para os pulsos, nem havia marca...

- É verdade Stephanie... Quase esqueci o que aconteceu ontem... – Gina se ajoelhou e olhou para a amiga que tinha abaixado a cabeça. – Por que você fez aquilo?

- Ah Gina... Você não entenderia. – A voz dela saiu embargada, e a ruiva percebeu que ela estava prendendo o choro. – Eu fiz aquilo, numa tentativa desesperada de dar algum sentido à minha vida... Eu estou sempre tentando conseguir as coisas que eu quero... E mais, você sabe o quanto eu gosto do Harry! E ele nunca tinha olhado pra mim, pelo menos não até ontem! – Ela fez uma pausa e olhou Gina nos olhos... Tety nunca tinha visto aquela expressão na amiga... Uma expressão preocupada. – Ele sempre gostou de você... E você dele, tanto que eu nunca tive coragem de tentar nada... Sabia que ia te magoar, e quando voces terminaram e você ficou super abalada pelo Malfoy, eu pensei que talvez ele fosse olhar pra mim! (N/B: Não foi motivo pra minha tentativa de morte não, Debora! ¬¬)

- Stephanie... – Gina começou com a voz suave, que nem uma mãe quando ouve que a filha beijou pela primeira vez.(N/B: Jura que é delicado assim? XD)

- Não, Gina. Eu sei, eu fui muito idiota e quase morri por causa disso! – Stephanie sacudiu a cabeça e limpou o rosto. – Não sei bem porque eu fiz aquilo, eu estava sozinha, deprimida... Você sabe como eu fico quando eu acordo deprimida. E aí... Simplesmente aconteceu, quando eu vi já tinha feito aquilo...

Gina sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

- 'Tá bom... Então vamos esquecer isso... E ver de quem são essas cartas! – Gina falou e abriu o primeiro envelope que era cor de rosa choque.

_Pobretona,_

_Não sei exatamente quem você 'tá pensando que é... Sinceramente, sair espalhando que você está namorando o meu Draquinho?! Ha ha ha ha ha... Faz-me rir!_

_Eu ouvi essa brincadeirinha de mau gosto pelos corredores, e espero, para o seu próprio bem, que seja mentira! O __**MEU**__ Draquinho me ama... E __**NUNCA**__ iria olhar para uma ruiva, baranga e sem sal que nem você! Eu sei que não, porque ele te odeia! Assim como eu... Então já sabe, FIQUE LONGE DELE!_

_Um beijo_

_Pansy Parkinson(N/B: Adoro a Pansy XD)_

Ao terminar de ler aquilo, Gina gargalhou gostosamente... Aquilo era muito engraçado... A Pansy estava crente que o "Draquinho dela" era apaixonado por ela... E que odiava a "ruiva, baranga e sem sal"! Rindo que não se agüentava em pé, Gina pegou a outra carta, dessa vez o envelope era verde...

_Weasley_

_Você já deve ter ouvido de mim, Blaise Zabini, prazer! Melhor amigo do Draco e simplesmente __**odeio**__ a sua família. Mas, então, por que eu estou escrevendo? Porque eu quero te falar que eu sei exatamente o que você fez com o Draco!_

_VOCE ENFEITIÇOU ELE!_

_Sua Bruxa!(N/B: Revelação do século!)_

_Não sei como você fez isso... Mas agora ele não consegue pensar em outra coisa, que não seja você. Na verdade ele nunca me disse que é você... Mas está mais que obvio. _

_Por favor Weasley... Não seja uma bruxa má e dê logo o antídoto ao Draco... Ele não está muito legal. E desse jeito ele só vai ir de mal a pior... Imagine, o castelo inteiro sacaneando ele por causa de um suposto "namoro" entre voces dois! Não me faça rir. Ele não é tão retardado..._

_Agora... Você consegue comprar o meu silencio se me arranjar um encontro com aquela sua amiga gostosa, a Gailow...(N/B:FINALMENTE ALGUEM RECONHECE MEU ENCANTO!) Por Merlim... Isso que é uma morena de tirar o fôlego... Dava tudo pra fazer... Boom, deixa pra lá. Em todo caso, é bom negociar com você._

_Blaise Zabini._

Com essa carta Gina riu mais ainda. Já estava sem fôlego de tanto rir, Stephanie também estava passando mal de tanto rir.

- Esse Zabini... – Gina conseguiu falar com a voz falha por causa do riso contido. Tety assentiu com a cabeça. – Ainda falta uma... De quem será agora? Do Snape, reclamando do nosso namoro também? – Gina riu da própria piada e pegou a ultima carta.

_Virginia Molly Weasley_

_Estou torcendo para que o que seu irmão me contou seja mentira! Você e o Malfoy juntos?! Seu pai quase teve um troço aqui... Seus irmãos estão querendo ir aí dar uma surra no Malfoy. E vamos concordar, bem merecida!_

_O Rony disse que você chegou 2:30 da manha e foi apresentar seu novo namorado..._

Gina só leu até aí e bufou de raiva... Seu irmão iria se arrepender de tudo que ele fez! Espumando de raiva, Gina amassou a carta e a jogou em cima da cama, já sabia como terminava, sua mãe fazendo ameaças e algumas coisas escritas por seus irmãos, um pouco de chantagem emocional...

- Blá blá blá... Essa não é interessante. – Gina sorriu para a amiga que estava do seu lado. – Bom, eu vou tomar um banho, ler essas cartas foi extremamente divertido.

- Tá bom... Eu vou descer, quero falar com o... – Stephanie parou de repente, não tinha contado para Gina que ela e o Harry ficaram naquela noite, com os olhos arregalados ela olhou para Gina.(N/B: Não faz ela correr atras assim DEBORA! Cade o charme?)

- Não se preocupa. Eu já sei... Eu vi. – Gina falou calma, enquanto pegava a roupa que iria vestir depois do banho. – Relaxa, eu quero que voces dois sejam felizes. – Gina passou para ir ao banheiro e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da amiga que saiu do quarto feliz e saltitante.

----------------**--¢**----------------**--**

_Uma semana depois..._

Os dias se arrastaram para Gina, e todos os dias eram iguais... Ela acordava bem cedinho, ia para as aulas, almoçava e ia para as aulas da tarde, Rony nem olhava mais na cara dela... E isso estava matando a ruiva, que se encontrava toda noite com seu namorado, às vezes na cozinha, às vezes na Sala Precisa. E foi num desses encontros que Gina explodiu.

- Draco! Assim não vai dar mais certo! – Ela falou enquanto ele terminava de fechar a porta, verificando se não tinha mais ninguém por ali. O menino se virou pra ela com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- O que não vai mais dar certo Virginia?

- Nós dois. – Eles se encaravam, Gina com as duas mãos na cintura e Draco com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa e a fechou de novo. – Todo dia é a mesma coisa... E era **você **que queria que o castelo inteiro soubesse do nosso namoro lembra?

- É isso? – Draco perguntou visivelmente aliviado, ele foi até a ruiva que ainda estava séria e a abraçou pela cintura. – Não fica assim Pequena, vai dá certo sim! E depois, eu só tenho esse cuidado porque você disse que não queria que todo mundo soubesse.

- Eu sei disso! – Ela falou ainda séria saindo do abraço do namorado. – Mas tá tudo tão difícil por causa desse namoro... – A voz da menina ficou embargada e ela virou de costas para Draco.

- Hei... – Ele segurou o braço da menina e a fez virar de novo, de modo que eles ficassem se encarando de novo. – Ah, Gina... – Ele a abraçou e com uma mão limpou as lagrimas que passeavam pelo rosto da menina.

- Draco... – Ela abafou um soluço. Respirando fundo ela olhou para o namorado, estava agora chorando de verdade e não ia nem tentar esconder. – Olha... Presta atenção tá bom bebê? – Gina mordeu o lábio para não desmanchar em lágrimas. Olhando pra baixo ela continuou. – Eu não vou conseguir continuar com isso... – Ela olhou pra ele, o menino estava serio e ela teve vontade de esquecer tudo que tinha que dizer. – Não vai mais dar certo entre nós dois. – Ele abriu a boca pra falar, mas ela o impediu. – Escuta Draco... Só escuta. Você não sabe o quanto está sendo difícil pra mim... O meu irmão nem olha na minha cara, nem o Harry... A Hermione mal fala comigo porque ela tem medo que o Rony brigue com ela... E tudo isso, só porque a gente tá namorando...

- Gina, eu não vou desistir de você. – Ele falou em tom de quem encerra a conversa, mas a menina balançou a cabeça com força.

- A questão não é você... EU to desistindo da gente. – Ela falou limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto. – Pra você é muito fácil. Todos seus amigos te idolatram, e é provável que eles comecem a namorar uma grifinória só porque você esta namorando uma. Mas pra mim não é. Nós somos completamente diferentes em tudo... Em tudo Malfoy. – Gina soluçou alto, e sentiu que o pranto estava vindo com força total. Se desviando dos braços de Draco, ela saiu da cozinha correndo. (N/B: Então Deby, agora eu posso negociar o moreno e o loiro pra mim? XD)

----------------**--¢**----------------**--**

**N/A:** Ain... Gente, que vergonhaa! Nunca demorei tantoo para att. Me desculpem, mas é que com as aulas, provas, deveres e toda essa coisa, fica meio difícil arranjar um tempo pra escrever! Sem contar que eu tive um bloqueio criativo gigantesco/

Mas vamos falar do que interessa, o capitulo. Gostaram? -- Esse fim ficou meio trágico... Eles terminando assim... O que será que o Draco vai fazer? Será que ele vai obrigar o Rony a aceitar o namoro deles? Será que ele vai esquecer a Gina? Tchan Tchan Tchan Tchan... Surpresa pro próximo capitulo. Ah... Voces gostaram das cartas? x Foi Taoo divertido escrever as cartas... Ixii... Já falei demais, deixa eu agradecer quem mandou review e deixar minha beta falar um pouquinhoo... Bjos e queijos!

**N/B:** Mais um capitulo tudebaom, não? Eu adorei! Tirando algumas partes... Eu abro uma votação na cara-de-pau: Quem acha que a Debora esta me sacaniando, e a Tety da fic precisa fazer um charme pra o Harry acabar com essa palhaçada de ainda gostar da Gina, levanta a mão! (Beta com as duas mãos e duas pernas pro alto). XD Bom, DEIXEM REVIEWS! Porque dá tabalho escrever, e dá muito trabalho betar direitinho pra satisfazê-las! Hunpf! Kissinhos.

PSdaBETA: Eudy, o Potter eh o tosco mais lindo que eu já vi, e não tenha duvidas que ele se renderá aos meus pés, darling! Eu tenho o poder da pressão emocional, piscicológica e chantagista com a autora. (pisca). Bruhluna, brigadéénha foofa! Que bom que gosta, ahh, e por ter falado de mim na review vc ganha um beijo especial e com certeza seu marido será só seu, xuxu. Kiss.

_Agradecimentos as reviews_

**bruhluna.**É o Draquinho venceu aquela luta... xD Mas ele levou um fora da Gina nesse capitulo... Por favor não me mate... – Esconde o rosto atrás das mãos – Mas ele vai fazer uma surpresa pra Gina... Já tah tudo pronto... Na minha cabeça lógico, mas tá pronto... xD O Rony foi um idiota mesmo, até eu que escrevi aquilo fiquei com ódioo dele! Mas relaxa... ele vai ter o que ele merece... O Draco vai quebrar a cara dele, não, não exatamente quebrar... Ah, você vai ver no próximo capitulo!! Q bom q voce se diverte com a fic!! Bjoos, 'té o próximo capitulo!

**Thaty**É verdade Thaty... Vai ser muito difícil pra eles continuar esse namoro... Já ta sendo né? Mas eles vão dar um jeito... Não esquece de deixar uma review... Sua opinião é importante! ------ Um bjo e um cheiro pra vc!

**EuDy**Não precisa odiar o Harry e o Rony... Eles vão tomar jeito. Eles só estão querendo proteger a Gina... Esse negocio de irmão mais velho deve ser um saco! Ainda bem q minhas irmãs são mais novas. Ahsuahsuahsuash... Concordo, o Draco é muitoo homem! A resposta dele foi tudoo neh? Eu vi em outra fic, e adaptei... x Não precisa mais odiar ninguém... Esse capitulo foi horrível de escrever justamente por isso, tá tudo virado de cabeça pra baixo, a Gina sendo ignorada e renegada a torto e a direito. ¬¬ Mas o próximo capitulo vai ser tudo de boom! Dou minha palavra... Tomara que voce tenha gostado desse cap... Bjoos linda, não eskece de deixar uma review, as suas sempre são ótimas!!


	7. Chapter 7

:Capítulo 7

Draco ainda ficou parado alguns segundos antes de milagrosamente se recuperar do susto e correr atrás da ruiva que tinha acabado de sumir do corredor. Correndo, o menino atravessou rapidamente o corredor e subiu pulando três degraus de cada vez a escada, ela teria ido para a torre da Grifinória, mas com certeza conhecia passagens secretas que ele ignorava, por isso tinha que fazer todo o caminho rápido, não podia perdê-la.

Ofegante, o sonserino chegou ao quadro que dava entrada à Torre, nem sinal da ruiva, ele estava cansado e o coração acelerado, agachando o corpo de modo que ele apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos, Draco levantou a cabeça quando ouviu passos no corredor. Um brilho passou por seus olhos e por um breve segundo os olhares se cruzaram... Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, inchados e molhados. Os dele estavam desesperados, necessitados, saudosos. Ainda ofegante ele andou até ela e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Virginia, não faz isso comigo... – Ele começou, lágrimas começavam a pinicar seus olhos... Tudo que ele tinha mais medo era de perdê-la.

- Não Draco! – Ela falou olhando para o chão. Não teria coragem nem forças para encarar aqueles olhos... – Eu já me decidi. Acabou! – Ela prendeu um soluço, mas se soltou das mãos dele e enxugou o rosto molhado. Quando falou, foi com a voz autoritária e decidida. – Será que você não é capaz de entender isso? Francamente Malfoy, eu esperava mais de você. – Tratá-lo por Malfoy de novo fez seu coração sangrar, sentindo que estava prestes a mudar de idéia, ainda mais quando ela viu os olhos dele, arregalados em uma visível surpresa. Se desviando do olhar questionador dele ela falou a senha e desapareceu dentro do quadro. Deixando pra trás um Draco perplexo.

**------------------¢------------------**

Draco sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, assim como sentiu as lágrimas quentes e grossas rolarem pelo seu rosto, mas não teve forças ou vontade para enxugá-las, era raro ver um Malfoy chorando e principalmente aquele em especial, já que ele cresceu sabendo que chorar era coisas para fracos. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, Draco não conteve as lágrimas. Alguns minutos se passaram e ele respirou fundo, enxugou o rosto molhado e deu um ultimo olhar à passagem da Grifinória, com a voz baixa e falha ele falou, como se para si mesmo:

- Não Virginia... Não acabou. E eu vou te provar isso. – O menino tinha uma expressão vazia, exibia um sorriso vago e os olhos, que normalmente continham um brilho especial, estavam foscos...

O menino andou sem pressa nenhuma até as masmorras, passou direto pelos amigos que o esperavam e nem se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupa antes de se deitar na cama. O menino ficou muito tempo deitado, apenas fitando o teto do quarto. Seu pensamento não desviara por nenhum segundo da ultima frase de Gina... Quando ela o chama de Malfoy. Cerrando os punhos e os dentes ele senta na cama e se decide por tomar um banho para tentar distrair a cabeça. Depois do que pareceram horas no banho, ele sai com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra nas mãos secando o cabelo loiro.

- Pensei que você fosse tentar se afogar no banho... – Draco não precisou olhar para saber de quem era aquela voz.

- Zabini... – Ele respirou fundo e se virou para o amigo. – Acho melhor você dar meia volta e ir embora agora mesmo.

- Acho que não. – Draco suspirou cansado e se sentou em sua cama. – Draco, eu te conheço e eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada... E sabe desde quando?

- Desde quando Blaise? – Draco estava cansado das teorias mirabolantes do moreno... Mas estava abatido pra discutir.

- Desde o dia que você beijou aquela Weasley no corredor. – Blaise deu um sorriso confiante. Draco tossiu para limpar a garganta antes de falar, mas Blaise o impediu. – E não adianta falar que eu não to certo. Eu já vi como você fica quando ela passa... Seu olhar acompanha a passagem dela pelos corredores e você ainda fica um tempão só olhando o corredor vazio. – Ele fez uma pausa, Draco concordou mentalmente, ele sempre ficava meio "aéreo" quando ela passava. – E sabe o que acho que isso é? Eu acho que você tá gostando pra valer da ruiva. – Draco levantou o olhar para Zabini, afinal ele não era tão inútil. – E mais Draco... Eu to com você! Se você quer ficar com ela cara, corre atrás, não vai desistir só porque ela tem uma penca de irmãos que dariam tudo para ter sua cabeça emoldurada em cima da lareira. – O moreno riu abertamente, Draco esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu acho que você tá certo... – Draco iria finalmente desabafar com alguém o que ele estava sentindo. – Mas eu já fiz isso... Já desafiei aquele Weasley sardento, o Potter e a Sangue-Ruim. Mas é difícil pra ela... – Draco suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, de um modo que fazia muitas meninas suspirarem. – Ela não tá acostumada a isso e ela tá certa. Olha pra mim, eu sou um Malfoy! E acho que pela primeira vez eu não tenho orgulho de pertencer a essa família. – O loiro deitou na cama e ficou olhando o teto durante um minuto inteiro, Zabini estava sério, a cabeça funcionando a mil, idéias começavam a se formar... – Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter ela de volta.

- Você so precisa confiar em mim. – O moreno tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, ele tinha uma idéia brilhante.

**------------------¢------------------**

Gina não precisou abrir os olhos para perceber o quão cedo era... Mas não conseguia dormir, seu cérebro não deixava. Suspirando ela se sentou na cama e olhou para o relógio. _7:20 eu só precisaria acordar daqui a quarenta minutos... _Fazer o quê? Estava sem sono. Levantando em silencio ela pegou suas coisas e foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho morno para ver se relaxava se vestiu e desceu para o café da manhã. O Salão estava quase vazio, a não ser por alguns sonserinos, uns corvinais e uma meia dúzia de lufanos. Os grifinórios nunca desciam a essa hora, ela continuou andando devagar, mas uma voz a chamou.

- Bom dia, Ruiva. – Era uma voz suave e aguda. Gina se virou. Pansy.

- O que você quer? – Ela falou seca. Não estava acreditando que já estragariam sua manhã. A sonserina riu.

- Você sabe o que eu quero... – A vontade de bater na menina a sua frente só aumentava. Mas Gina se controlou. – Eu quero que você mantenha distancia do Draquinho. – A morena riu e esticou a mão direita na frente dos olhos de Gina, quase acertando a ruiva, ela mostrava orgulhosa um anel com um brilhante enoorme. – Olha isso... Ele me pediu em casamento! Nós estamos noivos, ruivinha... E não vai ser VOCÊ que vai estragar isso.

Gina ficou perplexa, eles tinham terminado na noite passada e ele já estava noivo da Parkinson. Piscando várias vezes para não chorar, Gina se forçou a sorrir e quando falou sua voz estava fria, sem nenhum sentimento.

- Espero que vocês sejam felizes juntos. – Gina virou de costas e fez seu caminho para a mesa da Grifinória, mas ela pôde ouvir a resposta da sonserina: "Nós seremos, muito felizes!".

**------------------¢------------------**

Draco tinha acabado de acordar, mas já estava super disposto, estava em um ritmo acelerado e o mundo a sua volta parecia estar em câmera lenta. Ele não tinha dormido um minuto durante a noite, ele só pensava no plano que ele e Zabini fizeram para ele poder recuperar a parte que lhe faltava: Gina. Ainda faltava uma hora para todo mundo acordar, mas ele já tinha tomado banho, ensaiado e re-ensaiado tudo que ele ia fazer. Desde as falas dele até as de Zabini e as dela, pelo menos as que ele queria que ela falasse. O loiro não agüentava mais aquela tortura de se ver preso em mundo que não andava e decidiu descer para tomar café. Talvez o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Nem bem ele tinha chegado às escadas e viu Gina, seu coração deu cambalhotas de felicidade, ele chegou a dar dois passos em sua direção. Mas ele devia esperar a hora certa. Nem percebeu quando dois grifinórios chegaram por trás dele, e só foi perceber a presença deles ali quando um deles cutucou seu ombro e falou com a voz séria:

- Só não vai babar em cima dela, Malfoy! – Draco se virou e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver quem era: Dino Thomas. Um grifinório meio "esquecido" e Simas anything. – Mas pode olhar... Ela é linda mesmo. É por isso que eu estou com ela! – Dino deu um sorriso vitorioso e saiu andando junto de Simas.

Draco estava pasmo, ele estava com Gina? Desde quando? Eles tinham terminado não tinha um dia e ela já estava com outro. Ele sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de esmurrar aquele menino! Quem ele pensava que era para pensar em ficar com a sua ruivinha?! Draco ainda estava de mau-humor quando se sentou à mesa da Sonserina, na verdade ele só tomou um copo de leite, tinha perdido a fome completamente. Ele dava repetidas olhadas para a mesa da Grifinória e a cada uma ficava mais emburrado, Gina não parava de conversar com o tal Dino. E ainda tinha Pansy que ficou enchendo o saco o tempo inteiro.

- Olha Draquinho que lindo o anel que meus pais me mandaram? – Pela quarta vez ela quase esfregava aquele anel na cara de Draco. O menino tentou sorrir, mas só conseguiu fazer uma careta.

- Pansy, você não vai querer saber o que eu vou fazer com você e esse anel se você colocá-lo mais uma vez na minha cara! – Ele disse, a voz parecia um sibilar de cobra e ele estava vermelho de raiva. Com um movimento brusco ele levantou da mesa e subiu para a primeira aula.

**------------------¢------------------**

Gina estava de mau-humor e assim ficaria o resto do dia, Pansy realmente tinha estragado seu dia com aquela noticia-bomba. E pra completar, ela teve que aturar Dino dando em cima dela o café da manhã inteiro, e como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente, Merlim colocou Draco sentado bem a sua frente, com Pansy colada nele. E cada vez que ela olhava para os dois os via mais colados, Draco praticamente sussurrava as palavras no ouvido de Pansy que dava gritinhos e virava a cara para o outro lado, para logo depois voltar a falar sobre o tal anel de noivado. Aquilo a estava deixando nauseada e ela não demorou a levantar da mesa e deixar Dino perguntando aonde ela ia e se ele podia acompanhá-la para trás.

A ruiva encontrou Stephanie a meio caminho do Salão Principal, a amiga estava quase correndo, também estava só um pouquinho atrasada. Mas ao ver Gina, a morena a segura pelos ombros e a sacode bruscamente.

- Gina, pelo amor de Merlim! Me diz que você não está acreditando na mentira que estão espalhando pela escola. – Stephanie estava ofegante, o cabelo estava bagunçado e caía sobre seu rosto, dando a cena um aspecto sinistro, como se ela fosse algum tipo de doida (N/A: Sorry Tety!! Não foi uma indiretaa!!)(N/B: Ahammm, e eu estou noiva de Harry Potter ¬¬)

- Té... – Gina falou, tentando se soltar da amiga. – Eu não sei do que você está falando. Que mentira é essa? – Tety respirou fundo e colocou algumas mechas do cabelo atrás da orelha antes de responder.

- Que o Malfoy tá noivo da Parkinson! – Gina arregalou os olhos. Seria aquilo mentira? Talvez não... Aqueles dois sempre tiveram um romance... Ela não duvidaria de um casamento, mesmo que fosse arranjado. Ela suspirou cansada.

- É mentira?

- Tá brincando?! É a maior mentira que eu já ouvi! – Stephanie tinha se acalmado e agora já parecia uma pessoa normal. (N/A: Te amo Tety! xD) – Parece que ela ganhou um anel do pai ou da mãe por causa do aniversário ou qualquer coisa do tipo e andou espalhando que é um anel de noivado com o Malfoy.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza... Eles pareciam um casal tão feliz. – Gina falou não convencida da "mentira". Tety sabia dos detalhes do romance dos dois e simplesmente não acreditava que Gina estava falando aquilo.

- Hello!! Tem alguém aí? Acorda Virgínia! Ele te ama... Vocês tão namorando

- Estavam. – Gina corrigiu a amiga.

- Como assim? – Tety estava perplexa. – Vocês terminaram? Por quê? Vocês se amam Gina...

- Eu sei... – Gina olhou pra baixo, os olhos ardendo. – Mas não ia dar certo Tety...

- Lógico que ia! Não acredito que você desistiu assim... Tão rápido – Tety segurou a vontade de voltar a sacudir a amiga.

- Stephanie! Eu não quero falar sobre isso tá bom? – Gina falou séria, talvez aquele tom desmotivasse a amiga.

- Poxa Gina... Eu sou sua amiga. Me conta o que aconteceu... Talvez você queira desabafar.

Gina soluçou e abraçou a amiga. Aos poucos contou toda a historia a Tety, não evitou as lágrimas. Stephanie ouviu tudo em silencio. Quando terminou o incrível relato do que aconteceu, foi que ela falou.

- Sabe o que acho? – Stephanie falou enxugando as lágrimas de Gina. – Eu acho que você não tem que se importar tanto com seu irmão... – Ao ver que a amiga ia voltar a chorar ela resolveu mudar de assunto. – Sabe que hoje vai ter uma festa né? Os monitores organizaram um "karaokê", acho que é alguma coisa feita pelos trouxas, tipo um show. Mas quem canta são os convidados. Lógico que tem a letra da música numa telinha. É bem divertido, e é hoje à noite!

- Ah Té... Não sei se eu to afim de ir não...

- Não perguntei! Eu estou te avisando que nós vamos! – Stephanie disse segurando a amiga pelo braço e indo para a aula.( N/B: Eu sou a artista dessa fic... :D)

**------------------¢------------------**

- Esquece Zabini! Ela já tá com o Thomas. – Draco falou enquanto se largava no sofá e tacava uma almofada na parede.

- Não ela não tá! – Zabini falou pela décima vez, pegando a almofada do chão. – O tal Dino Thomas é caidinho por ela... Mas você acha mesmo que ela já ia tá em outra? Ela te ama!

- Você acha? – O loiro perguntou sentando no sofá. – Mas e se ela não for à festa?

- Bom aí nós teremos um problema! Mas ela vai à festa. Pode ter certeza! Nem que eu tenha que arrastá-la até lá. – O moreno falou rindo e deitou no outro sofá.

- Eu acho que isso não vai dar certo...

- Malfoy, acorda! É de você que estamos falando! Qualquer menina iria se apaixonar se você fizesse pelo menos metade do que você vai fazer pra ela! Para com esses pensamentos negativos...

Mas Draco não estava mais ouvindo ele já tinha saído da sala, estava quase saindo pela passagem quando:

- Draquinhooo!!! Espera por mim!!

- Eu não mereço isso! – Ele sussurrou enquanto Pansy descia as escadas correndo.

- Meu amor... Você vai com que roupa para a festa? – Ela perguntou depois de dar um beijo na bochecha do menino. – Porque eu quero escolher a minha, mas tem que combinar com a sua né, bebê? – Draco fez uma careta, ele detestava aqueles apelidos carinhosos.

- Escolha qualquer uma Pansy. Eu não vou à festa com você! – Ele disse se livrando do abraço da garota.

- Por que não Draco? Eu sou sua namorada. – Ela estufou o peito para dizer isso e Draco fez esforço para não rir.

- Você não é minha namorada Pansy. – Draco falou devagar, como se explicasse para uma criança. – Você FOI minha namorada. Mas já não é mais faz tempo! – Draco não quis esperar para ver a reação da ex-namorada e saiu do Salão Sonserino, deixando pra trás uma Pansy histérica.

**------------------¢------------------**

N/A: Eu acho que nem adianta pedir desculpa pela demora né? Nossa gente... Mas foi difícil fazer esse capitulo! Eu tive um bloqueio criativo, sem contar a falta de tempo! O q importa é q o capitulo tá aí... Mal e porcamente mas está aí... Espero que voces gosteem!! E que renda mais reviews que o ultimo capitulo... Sinceramente, vocês me decepcionaram... TT Mas tudo beem... eu sobrevivi! Hasuhasuashas

Nota da Beta Lindíssima: Olá amores! É, nós voltamos, Debis com a parte fácil de escrever, e eu com o trabalho TODO de revisar! Bom, nada do thuthuco de olhos verdes no cap. Fiquei decepcionada. Estou torcendo pra ver uma parte dele e da Tety (eu), em que ele diz que já esqueceu o casinho com a Gina, e agora não para de pensar em mim e blábláblá. Ou MELHOR! Cante a musica: Olhar 43, no videokê! Tem meu nome e é fofinha. Huauhahu, então, apóiem essa campanha e deixem reviews implorando pra Debis!

Obrigadinha especial a bruhluna, adoro suas reviews amor!E também á Eudy por profetizar que o Harry sucumbirá aos meus pés! Lindo e eu acredito também nisso!

Ao resto que não deixou review mais certamente pensou: "que Beta magnífica!", vão ser todos abençoados com maridos/esposas lindos e fieis. Á sobra... hunf! Não tem beijo pra vocês! XD

_Resposta às reviews:_

**Thaty: **Ah... Mas pensa, ela estava sofrendo todo tipo de pressão, o irmão não falava com ela! É bem difícil essa situação... Tomara q você goste desse capitulo. Não resolve muita coisa, mas tudo vai terminar beem! Beijoo e não eskece da minha review viiu? xD

**bruhluna**Você é uma das muitas da fila... Mas o loirinho tá apaixonado xuxuu! As cartas foram beem engraçadas mesmoo! Q bom q vc gosta da fic... Fico muito feliz! Tomara q vc goste do cap, na vdd foi só uma introdução para o próximo! Beijoo lindaa! E deixa sua reviewzinha é só clicar no botão roxo! xP

**Eudy: **Ela sofreu... Mas as coisa vão melhorar pra ela no próximo capitulo. Se bem que eu dei algumas dicas né... É so prestar atenção! A Pansy é suupeer! O Blaise... Bom... é o Blaise né... ahsuashuashsah. Tomara que goste do cap e eu não vou demorar tanto para escrever o próximo prometo! Beijinho lindaa! Deixa seu comentarioo viiu? xD


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

As horas voaram naquele dia. Justamente no dia que Gina queria que o tempo passasse devagar, a festa seria às 8h e ela tinha certeza que Stephanie iria obrigá-la a ir.(**N/B**: porque, lógico, eu sempre consigo o que quero 8D) Quando bateu o sinal, a ruiva suspirou fundo e olhou em direção a porta, os alunos todos excitados com a festa que iria ter, as meninas davam alguns gritinhos e riam de maneira fútil, aquela cena fez Gina revirar os olhos, mas aí ela se lembrou o por quê daquelas meninas estarem daquele jeito: Festas são a melhor desculpa para se arrumar direitinho e tentar chamara a atenção daquele menino que você tá afim. Imediatamente, a ruiva sentiu as lágrimas começarem a pinicar seus olhos e um soluço fechou sua garganta, juntando todo o material de qualquer jeito ela saiu correndo da sala direto para a torre da Grifinória.

Draco tinha acabado de sair das masmorras, deixando pra trás uma Pansy chorosa, ele sorriu, um sorriso desprovido de qualquer emoção. Desde a noite anterior, todos os motivos que o fariam rir, tinham perdido a graça, ele já não conseguia mais esconder o quanto ele estava abalado.(**N/B:** tadiiinho, bota ele pra me conhecer, Débora! Eu curo corações partidos de loiros gostosos!!) Sacudindo a cabeça de leve para afastar os pensamentos de uma ruivinha grifinória ele ficou andando pelos corredores do castelo, apenas repassando mentalmente o plano. Ele só precisava ter certeza que ela iria à festa...

O menino andava distraído, quando alguém, que certamente estava correndo, esbarrou-se nele, caindo e o derrubando também. O loiro abriu a boca para xingar o infeliz que tinha feito aquilo, mas a voz se perdeu a meio caminho da boca, quando ele viu, sentada no chão, o rosto enterrado nas mãos, Gina. O coração do menino batia com força e ele começou a se sentir mal por causa dos batimentos tão acelerados, trêmulo ele esticou a mão, encostando de leve no braço da ruiva que tinha seu corpo sacudido de leve por muitos soluços.

- Gin... Gina? – Ele gaguejou ao falar, e sua voz saiu rouca e baixa.

A menina levantou a cabeça confusa e seus olhos castanhos encontraram o azul dos olhos deles, ela ofegou a partir daquele contato visual, mas não o quebrou, percebeu naqueles olhos um sentimento que ela ainda não tinha visto, alem da preocupação, havia tristeza...

- Draco? – Apesar de algumas lágrimas continuarem a rolar pelo rosto da menina a voz dela saiu sem falhas.

- O que aconteceu Pequena? – Ele sentou ao lado da menina e passou o braço sobre os ombros da mesma.

- Na... Nada... Nada! – Ela gaguejou a voz estava fraca e a vontade de chorar tinha voltado.

Se levantando ela juntou o material espalhado e começou a andar, estava a poucos passos da entrada da Grifinória. Doce ilusão ela tinha de que entraria sã e salva no salão comunal, Draco levantou logo depois dela e a segurou pelo braço. Puxando a menina de leve, obrigando-a a encará-lo. As respirações ofegantes se misturaram e ele deu um passo para frente, com a mão livre segurou a cintura da menina.

- E se eu disser que não acredito? – Ele perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca. O azul de seus olhos estava escuro, um tom que a menina nunca tinha visto.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas sua voz simplesmente não saiu, o menino aproximou seu rosto do dela, fechando os olhos ela umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, antecipando o beijo iminente, mas este não veio, o menino encostou a testa na dela e com o dedo indicador limpou as lágrimas que enfeitavam o rosto da ruiva.

- Gina? – Ele esperou ela responder com um "Hum" e continuou com a voz baixa, quase um sussurro. – Não deixa de ir à festa hoje...

Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele se afastou, causando certo desespero na menina que precisava daquele corpo junto do dela, com um meio sorriso ele a beijou na bochecha, o que fez o coração de Gina sangrar. Sem esperar mais um segundo ela andou até o quadro que guardava a entrada da Grifinória.

--------**¢**--------

Gina chegou ao seu quarto com o rosto seco, estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo decepcionada consigo mesma, não podia ter deixado aquilo acontecer, seus sentimentos estavam entrando em guerra dentro de seu coração. Razão x Amor, ela sabia quem ia ganhar... Mas só porque ela era teimosa demais e estava colocando a felicidade alheia acima da própria felicidade.

Quando Stephanie chegou ao dormitório encontrou Gina vestindo um roupão, o cabelo molhado e sem pentear solto, a ruiva tinha colocado praticamente todas suas roupas sobre a cama e parecia não ter a menor idéia do que vestir.

- Stephanie!! – Gina gritou e correu para abraçar a amiga. – Preciso da sua ajuda... A festa é daqui a uma hora e eu ainda não sei o que vestir.

- Gina? Você tá bem? – A morena estranhou o comportamento da amiga que estava relutante em ir a festa. Sorrindo ela foi até a cama. – Por que não esse vestido?

- Não Té... Tem que ser alguma coisa... – Os olhos da ruiva brilharam e ela sorriu – Maravilhosa! Simplesmente perfeita.

- Ah... Entendi... – Stephanie sorriu e deu mais uma olhada nas roupas da ruiva.

- Acho que eu não tenho nada que sirva... – Gina suspirou sentando na cama. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto da ruiva e ela lembrou. – Na verdade eu tenho!

A menina correu até o malão e tirou um pacote prateado de lá, com um sorriso estampado no rosto ela colocou o embrulho em cima da cama e desfez o laço que o fechava.

- Eu comprei isso com a minha mãe alguns dias antes de voltar para Hogwarts. Eu tinha esquecido que eu trouxe para cá... Nunca pensei que pudesse ter alguma oportunidade de usar essa roupa aqui.

--------**¢**--------

O Salão fora organizado com algumas mesinhas com quatro cadeiras cada uma, uma enorme pista de dança, um palco onde deveria ser a mesa dos professores. Por todo o lugar tinha fadinhas coloridas voando, a iluminação era feita por velas que ficavam flutuando, ao fundo do palco o símbolo de Hogwarts. Ainda no palco tinha uma tela de 50cm x 50cm (**N/A**: Me perdoem pela descrição tosca... Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas não consegui inspiração para fazer melhor...)(**N/B**: Hunf, depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar? Tsc tsc xD).. . Tudo estava devidamente organizado e pontualmente às 8 horas, os alunos começaram a descer.

- Você está perfeita Gina! Agora vamos logo, já são 8 e meia... – Stephanie choramingou pela décima vez.

- Tá boom... Vamos.

A ruiva se olhou uma última vez no espelho, ela estava com uma mini saia preta que moldava perfeitamente suas pernas, um tomara-que-caia prateado que apenas valorizava o colo delicado da menina, ela usava também um colar com um pingente em forma de coração e argolas prateadas. Os cabelos estavam soltos e magicamente ondulados, a maquiagem era leve e realçava a beleza natural de Gina, que tinha os olhos contornados de preto, uma sombra cor-de-rosa bem clarinha, os lábios estavam pintados de vermelho e por cima ela tinha passado um gloss para a boca ficar com a aparência úmida.

- Uauu Té... Você também caprichou heiin! – A ruiva riu ao olhar para a amiga.

Stephanie tinha colocado uma calça jeans bem justa, que valorizava seu corpo e arrebitava seu bumbum (**N/A:** Booa hein Té?! xD)(**N/b:** Malfoys e Potters que se segurem!), uma blusa verde frente única que deixava suas costas nuas, a não ser por alguns fios que se trançavam, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, porém algumas mechas enfeitavam seu rosto. A maquiagem da morena era mais forte, os olhos estavam contornados de preto, mas ao contrario da ruiva que preferia que fosse bem sutil o contorno, Tety preferia que este fosse bem aparente. Os lábios da morena estavam rosados e "úmidos" também.

As duas riram e desceram juntas, ao pé da escada encontraram Harry.

- Uau... – Ele disse olhando para as duas meninas, elas riram e Stephanie corou violentamente. O menino pareceu desconcertado. – Você tá... Perfeita. (**N/B**: eu sou, amor!) – A ultima palavra dita bem baixinho apenas para ela ouvir. O menino se adiantou e segurou a mão de Stephanie e a fez dar uma volta no mesmo lugar.

- Té... eu to descendo. – Gina sorriu e deixou o casalzinho a sós.

Ainda rindo ela chegou ao Salão Principal e se sentou em uma mesinha, ficando cada vez mais satisfeita da roupa escolhida. Muitos olhares se voltavam para ela... O Salão já estava cheio e seus olhos ágeis percorriam todo o lugar, mas sem encontrar quem ela queria. Ela apenas voltou a realidade quando a professora McGonall subiu no palco e falou:

- Boa noite a todos. Espero que voces aproveitem a festa! – Muitas palmas e gritos e foram ouvidos e a professora esperou o silencio para continuar. – Mas nós temos uma novidade... Um karaokê, uma aluna deu a idéia e eu achei fantástica, os alunos poderão subir ao palco, escolherem uma música e cantar. Sim, na frente da escola toda Srta. Patil. Quem não quiser não é obrigado, mas os alunos que o fizerem ganharão 10 pontos para suas casas pela coragem. Divirtam-se!

Gina sorriu, seria hilário ver os alunos cantando na frente da escola inteira. Um primeiranista subiu no palco hesitante, foi até a tela e falou alguma coisa, a música começou a tocar e ele segurou o microfone com força, o menino perdeu a entrada da música e Gina teve pena dele quando os sonserinos o vaiaram. Depois dele muitos outros se arriscaram a cantar, explosões de risos e vaias a cada um que subia no palco.

Depois de quase meia hora rindo dos "cantores" Stephanie chegou e sentou-se ao lado de Gina na mesa, a ruiva explicou rapidamente como era a brincadeira. As duas ficaram rindo um bom tempo até que Gina parou subitamente de rir e voltou sua total atenção para o palco, um loiro subia as escadas confiantes. O menino vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo preta, que deixava a mostra seus braços definidos, o cabelo loiro caia sobre os olhos azuis do rapaz. Gina ofegou, Stephanie falou algo como "Eu não acredito", Draco pegou o microfone e olhou diretamente para Gina antes de falar.

- Essa é só pra você. Não importa o quanto eles falem, eu sempre vou te amar... – Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e respirou fundo. -... Gina.

Gina não sabia se ficava feliz ou envergonhada. Mas os pensamentos deixaram sua cabeça no momento que Draco começou a cantar, sua voz era doce e a musica que ele escolhera era perfeita. (**N/b**: perfeita e atualizada, não? Ahuauhha. Bem na moda. xD)

**Nobody wanna see us together**

**But it don't matter no**

**  
(Cause I got you baby)**

Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas e ela sorriu apaixonada, não acreditava que ele estava fazendo aquilo.

- Você perdeu o juízo Malfoy... – Ela falou para si mesma, rindo.

**  
****Nobody wanna see us together**

**  
But it don't matter no**

**  
(Cause I got you baby)**

**  
****Cause we gon' fight**

**  
Oh yes we gon' fight**

**  
Believe we gon' fight**

**  
We gon' f****ight for our right to love yeah**

**(…)**

**  
Men steady comin' after you**

**  
Women steady comin' after me**

**  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self**

**  
And don't wanna respect boundaries**

**  
Tellin' you all those lies**

**  
Just to get on your side**

**  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets**

**  
I held inside**

- Mas não vão ter mais segredos, Pequena – Draco falou fora do ritmo da música, a ruiva riu e sentiu uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto.

**  
****But just know that I tried**

**  
To always apologize**

**  
And I'm**** have you first always in my heart**

**  
To keep you satisfied**

(…)

**  
Because the way I been actin' lately**

**  
Has been off the wall**

**  
Especially toward you**

**  
Puttin' girls before you**

**  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'**

**  
Just to hurt you**

**  
Most of it just ain't you**

**  
Ain't true**

**  
And they won't show you**

**  
How much of a queen you are to me**

**  
And why I love you baby**

- I Love you. – Draco apenas mexeu os lábios e depois voltou a cantar.

**  
****(…)**

**  
Nobody wanna see us together**

**  
But it don't matter no**

**  
(Cause I got you baby)**

**  
Nobody wanna see us together**

**  
But it don't matter no**

**  
(Cause I got you baby)**

**  
(…)**

**  
Nobody wanna see us together**

**  
But it don't matter no**

**  
Cause I got you**

- Isso Gina, é pra você ver que na verdade, não importa o quanto eles queiram nos afastar, nunca vão conseguir... – Uma chuva de palmas e gritos ecoou no salão e o loiro sorriu, uma ameaça alta e clara vinda da mesa do Potter. – Ora Weasley... Você não vai conseguir nada assim...

Draco desceu do palco e Gina andou até ele, em uma lentidão mortal. A cada passo, seu sorriso aumentava e seu coração parecia querer sair de seu peito de tão forte que ele batia. Eles pararam a alguns centímetros de distancia, Gina tinha plena consciência de que todo o Salão acompanhava os movimentos do casal, e achou até bom, eles que olhasse mesmo! Rindo do pensamento rebelde ela sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto e lentamente fechou os olhos, esperando aqueles lábios contra os seus, mas antes que isso acontecesse uma voz se sobressaiu aos gritos e aplausos:

- Você é doido Malfoy? – Rony andava para perto deles, a varinha empunhada na direção do loiro.

- Acho que você não percebeu o que está acontecendo **cunhadinho, **eu ganhei! – Draco riu e segurou Gina pela cintura.

- Ganhou? – Gina olhou incrédula para Draco. – Eu não sou um premio Malfoy... – Ela riu e deu um breve selinho nos lábios do namorado para depois se voltar para o irmão. – E você Rony... – Ela andou na direção do irmão e o abraçou pela cintura, depois disse sorrindo. – Você não vai poder me proteger sempre! – Ela voltou para o lado de Draco e segurou a mão do menino que assistia a cena sorrindo. – E apesar de tudo, o Draco mudou nos últimos meses... E mesmo que não tenha mudado, eu estou disposta a me arriscar... Só não quero perder sua amizade, você é meu irmão Ron. Também não quero que vocês, Harry e Hermione, me condenem por amar quem eu amo... Não escolhi isso, mas se eu pudesse mudar, não mudava.

- E outra coisa... – Draco falou – Eu não tenho medo de você Weasley, e do Potter menos ainda. Isso quer dizer que eu não vou desistir, eu tive coragem suficiente pra cantar na frente da escola toda, posso muito bem enfrentar toda a família. – Gina sorria deslumbrada, Draco sorriu e apertou a mão da menina.

- Bom Rony... Acho que a única coisa que nós devemos fazer é aceitar esse namoro. – Hermione falou abraçando o namorado. – Olha só pra eles, eles se amam... E foi realmente muito corajoso o Malfoy ter cantado aquela música pra Gina...

- Eu tenho que concordar com a Mione... – Harry sorriu – Eu não gosto dessa situação e não gosto de você Malfoy! Mas eu confio na Gina... Acho que a gente tem que dar um voto de confiança pra ela.

- Tá certo... – Rony bufou e fuzilou Malfoy com o olhar – Mas se você fizer minha irmã derramar uma só lagrima... Se você a fizer sofrer um mínimo que seja! Eu vou atrás de você e juro que eu te mato Malfoy!

Gina deu uma risada nervosa e sentiu a mão de Draco apertar a sua com mais força, logo os cinco estavam rindo como velhos amigos, sem se preocupar com o trio ele segurou Gina pela cintura e a puxou para um beijo longo e intenso. A ruiva ao se ver beijada correspondeu um pouco surpresa e depois de alguns segundos relaxou. Eles só interromperam o beijo porque Rony começou a resmungar.

- Tá bom você dois né?

Eles se separaram relutantes, Draco beijou o pescoço de Gina de leve e a segurou pela mão, guiando-a para fora do castelo.

- Como queira Weasley... – Draco disse enquanto eles saíam pela porta do salão em direção ao lago.

--------**¢**--------

Assim que eles saíram do campo de audição do trio, Gina bateu de leve no ombro de Draco e começou a rir.

- Você é completamente doido sabia? – Gina parou e olhou o loiro nos olhos, ele sorria.

- Doido? – Ele perguntou ainda sorrindo. Com a mão direita tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto da ruiva. – Realmente, eu estou ficando doido. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo... Não consigo parar de pensar em certa ruiva que por incrível que pareça terminou comigo só por causa do irmãozinho querido dela.

Gina riu e deu um passo para perto de Draco, que também estava rindo. O rapaz segurou a cintura da menina e a puxou para perto de si, seus corpos se encontraram e logo se moldaram para encaixar um no outro. A ruiva ofegou de leve quando Draco roçou seus lábios nos dela. Meio sem jeito ela tentou se afastar dele, nem é preciso dizer sem êxito algum.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou se controlando para não revirar os olhos. Será que tinha mais alguma coisa incomodando a garota?

- Draco... – Ela começou sem olhar o menino nos olhos. – Hoje de manha, a Parkinson veio dizer que voces estavam noivos... – Ela se permitiu olhar para o loiro que sorria.

- Noivos? Eu e a Pansy? – Draco riu abertamente, Gina fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Ela estava falando sério. – Gina... Você não acreditou nisso né?

- Ela até me mostrou o anel... – Gina falou fria, estava começando a se ofender pelo comportamento dele.

- Aquele anel... – Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrepiando-os. – Foi um presente dos pais dela. Não acredito que ela anda espalhando... – Gina riu e entrelaçou o pescoço do menino com as mãos.

- Esquece ela. – Gina pediu em um sussurro e aproximou seus lábios dos dele. Draco apertou um pouco mais a cintura da menina e a beijou vorazmente, e o fez de forma quase obscena. Mas que culpa tinha se não sabia como tinha sobrevivido sem aquela ruivinha em seus braços.

Tudo que Draco conseguia pensar era em como sua vida parecia perfeita agora. Gina não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Realmente eles eram feitos um para o outro, embora não soubessem disso ainda, a única coisa que eles sabiam é que tudo que eles precisavam era ficar perto um do outro.

Depois de intermináveis beijos, Draco segurou a mão da ruiva e a levou para uma árvore na orla do lago, o menino sentou e encostou-se ao tronco, em seguida olhou para Gina que tinha ficado em pé. A menina revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado do loiro. Draco a virou de costas para ele e a puxou pela cintura, encostando as costas da menina em seu peito, ele retirou os cabelos dela de cima do pescoço e a beijou de leve, fazendo Gina arrepiar. Ele riu baixinho e olhou para o céu, abraçando mais forte a menina que ele tinha nos braços, depois de um suspiro ele falou:

- Sabe... Cantar na frente da escola toda só pra mostrar pra você que eu não me importo com o que eles pensam sobre a gente... Foi a coisa mais corajosa que eu fiz.(**N/B**: Quem é você e o que fez com o Malfoy? ò.ó)

- É Draco... Acho que no fundo você tem alguma coisa da Grifinória. – Gina riu e olhou para o céu também. – Quando eu era criança eu adorava ficar olhando o céu à noite. E as minhas noites preferidas eram as de lua minguante, principalmente quando a lua já está assim – Ela apontou para o céu, a lua estava quase que só um risco no céu, as estrelas ao redor dela brilhavam intensamente. – Eu costumava ficar no jardim de casa até de madrugada, quando minha mãe me mandava dormir, dizendo eu ia ficar doente por ficar até tão tarde no relento. Mas sempre antes de entrar, eu pedia a lua que algum dia eu pudesse ser feliz, realmente feliz!

Draco sorriu ao ouvir a história de Gina, era incrível como ele sorria de simplesmente olhar para ela... Nunca tinha sido tão fácil ser feliz, e ao mesmo tempo tão difícil. Sabia que com ela as coisas eram diferentes, ela era diferente, era especial! A única menina que ele realmente amara em sua vida... E estava sendo tão gostoso aprender a amar, era um sentimento único que ele nunca tinha se dado o privilégio de desfrutar e por um momento ficou feliz, porque ele tinha podido descobrir o verdadeiro significado do amor ao lado de Gina Weasley.(**N/B**: devia ter guardado pro final da fic, Debis. Ficou lindiu!)

- Hey... Você tá ouvindo Draco? – Gina riu ao ver que o loiro parecia meio "perdido" em seus pensamentos.

- Claro... E suponho que você esteja realmente feliz hoje certo? – Ele sorriu e olhou para Gina. – Afinal, por qual outro motivo você me contaria essa historia?

- Eu sou tão previsível assim? – A ruiva perguntou insegura.

- Não... – Ele alisou o queixo dela e a trouxe para um beijo demorado. – Eu é que te conheço muito bem Virginia Weasley...

Os dois passaram a noite no jardim, ora conversando, ora namorando e às vezes apenas em silencio, curtindo a presença um do outro... As horas passaram e eles não se importavam, apenas quando Gina adormeceu em seus braços Draco resolveu levantar dali. Pegando a menina no colo ele a carregou para dentro do castelo, andando devagar para não acordar Gina, que parecia tão serena em seu sono...

- Anh... O que aconteceu? – Gina acordou e perguntou meio perdida.

- Nada... Você dormiu e eu resolvi entrar. Algum problema?

- Claro. Eu tenho que voltar pra minha torre... Já deve tá bem tarde.

- Relaxa, eu sei um lugar melhor. – Draco a carregou para a Sala Precisa.

A sala se revelou um quarto bem aconchegante, Draco a colocou devagar na cama e sentou ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram deitados juntinhos e dormiram na mesma posição, ou melhor, Gina dormiu e Draco ficou apenas observando a amada dormir, depois de algum tempo ele a beijou de leve na bochecha e falou baixinho.

- Eu te amo...

--------**¢**--------

**N/A: **Siim! Vocês podem me matar pela demora! T.T Não sei o que aconteceu, um bloqueio criativo dos grandes... Me desculpem!

Mas... tá aí o capitulo, espero do fundo do coração que voces gostem... Quem gostou da serenata? Quem achou fofa a declaração do Draco? Boom... Me respondam... Deixem reviews e façam uma autora feliz! xD

**N/B:** Olá? Lembram de mim? Aposto que não.. com o tempo que essa poia demorou pra att isso aqui! Enfim, capitulo foférrimo, não? Só falta o epílogo com eles sendo padrinhos do meu casamento com o Potter e a fic foi ótima! Ahuuha. Enfim meu povo, comeeeentem porque profissão de beta é cansativo. Ahh, não esqueçam de mandarem beijos pra mim nas reviews!

Beijos pra todos que comentaram e tapa na bunda pros preguiçosos sem coração que não deixaram recadinho. **Tety.**

**Respostas ás reviews:**

**Thaty**Que review estranha... xD Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo... E deixe uma reviewzinha falando o que achou! Beijoos!

**bruhluna.**Não desisti da fic não! Demorei pq não tinha idéia mesmo... Escrevia, apagava, escrevia, apagava... Mas enfim, tá aí o capitulo, espero que você goste! Desculpa ter te acabado com seu sonho xD Pode deixar que eu vou dar uma passadinha na sua nova fic! - Não deixa de comentar viu? Beijoos floor...

**Teresa: **Que bom que você tá gostando... Muito lindo ele chorando mesmo. Kapsokaspokas continue esperando o gêmeo talvez ele exista, se bem que eu não me contentaria com o gêmeo... Só serve o Draquinho pra mim! xD Gostou do capitulo? Sim? Não? Deixa uma review dizendo... Beijos!

**LENA – twin: **Twiin!! Tomara que você goste desse capitulo! Acho que tá melhor que o outro... Não morre não pq senão eu morro... xD Te amo loraah! Beijoos

**Jane LeloupBlanc**Concordo com você... Ela foi meio radical terminando com ele... Mas fala sério, tava super difícil pra ela né... Bom, espero que você goste do quase final feliz deles! Quase porque ainda não é o fim... Mas tá quase lá, tomara que você me acompanhe até o fim e sempre deixando seu comentário né... Afinal, você tem o poder de deixar uma autora feliz! - Beijos!


End file.
